Крылатая Тьма Ramainen duath
by Dannelyan
Summary: Джеймс и Лили Поттер живы. Первое падение Волдеморта будет, но по иным причинам. Волдеморт не безумный психопат, а разумный параноик. Дамблдор - больше политик, чем добрый родственник. Каким будет ГП? Это мы все узнаем в процессе развития истории.
1. Opening — Начало истории

**Warning:** OOC, AU, OC.

**Involving:** Рон, Джинни, Драко, Гермиона и прочие по необходимости - будут.

**Summary:** основные элементы: Джеймс и Лили Поттер живы. Первое падение Волдеморта будет, но по иным причинам - даже если сначала Вам покажется, что причины те же. Волдеморт не безумный психопат, а разумный параноик. Дамблдор - по образу действий больше политик, чем добрый родственник. Но и Дамбигада Вы тут не увидите. Оригинальные персонажи будут вводится и убираться по необходимости, но большая часть "доживет" до конца фанфика. Каким будет ГП? Это мы все узнаем в процессе написания (я) и прочтения (Вы).

**Disclaimer:** большая часть персонажей, естественно - Дж.К.Роулинг, моих отличить просто. Они в каноне даже не упоминались. Все права на моих оригинальных персонажей принадлежат только мне.

Также, дамы и господа - прошу _**конструктивной**_ критики. Уверен, её не может не быть - лишь автору его произведение может казаться безупречным, да и то - зависит от автора.

_Посвящается Грейнджер Offline... в стремлении приближаться к совершенству. Произведение - не автор. Шедевры живут своей жизнью._

* * *

><p><strong>Часть <strong>**I****.: ****Orosta**** anaron**** — Восхождение светил.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Глава I.: Opening — Yesse lumequento — Начало истории.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Наш единственный долг перед историей — переписать ее заново…»<strong>_

© Оскар Уайльд.

* * *

><p>Донован Стерджед был почти счастлив. Конечно, с такой работой, как у него, со временем забываются все простые жизненные радости, но – сегодня он счастлив. Да-да, почти счастлив. Заклинание, над составлением которого он бился девять лет, уделяя этому почти всё свое время, было аккуратно переписано на чистый пергамент иссиня-черными красками, буквами с изящными завитками, а верх пергамента мистер Стерджед в порыве чувств украсил плетением виноградной лозы. Излишне, конечно, но как красиво! Наклонившись и пошарив рукой где-то в недрах письменного стола, он нащупал горлышко бутылки вина, припасенной как раз на такой случай. Надев мантию поверх несколько старомодного наряда, мистер Стерджед открыл прикосновением руки к известным ему точкам массивную дверь с мутноватым янтарным шаром контроля доступа в центре и, пройдя несколько длинных, постоянно изгибающихся коридоров, вышел через дверь Отдела Тайн на девятый уровень Министерства Магии, сразу направившись к лифту. К Министру со своим изобретением он зайдёт позже, а пока… свитку ничто не угрожает в защищенном как базовыми, так и его личными чарами кабинете.<p>

В тот момент, когда двери лифта закрылись за Донованом Стерджедом, из-за неприметного угла вышел высокий пожилой человек в темно-лиловой мантии и прямоугольных очках. Не тратя зря времени, он спустился по лестнице, вошел в Отдел Тайн и прошёл к кабинету Невыразимого, проделав тот же путь, что и мистер Стерджед несколькими минутами ранее. Тщательно изучив переплетения заклятий на двери и окружающих предметах, человек несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, полностью успокаиваясь. Стараясь не слишком спешить, одно за другим он снимал заклятия, пока дверь не оказалась совсем не защищена. Просто толкнув её, быстрыми шагами вошел в кабинет. Осмотревшись, человек заметил то, что искал. Он улыбнулся сам себе. Стерджед даже не спрятал свиток! Протянув руку с тонкими, длинными пальцами, заканчивающимися слегка загнутыми вниз ногтями, человек бережно взял пергамент с ровно написанными строчками заклинания, спрятал его за отворот мантии и покинул кабинет тем же путём, каким и пришёл, потратив ещё некоторое время на восстановление защиты и подделку магической подписи автора защитных чар. Направляясь к лифту, он вновь улыбнулся, от чего словно осветились изнутри ярко-синие глаза за линзами очков.

Через несколько минут Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор покидал Министерство Магии. Сегодня у него 4 урока трансфигурации – с утра один с первым курсом Гриффиндора и Рэйвенкло, после обеда 2 подряд с четвертым курсом Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа, а затем 1 с шестым курсом Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Директор Диппет помешан на пунктуальности, и не поймёт, если преподаватель опоздает на свои же занятия…

Вечером того же дня Невыразимый Отдела Тайн Донован Стерджед безуспешно искал в своём «хорошо защищенном» кабинете свиток с заклинанием, работавшим по принципу тех же чар, с помощью которых следили за проявлениями магии несовершеннолетних, но в отличие от них позволявшим определить, кто и где конкретно использовал одно из Непростительных — почему-то у него было чувство, что в скором будущем это может понадобиться. Единственное, чему мистер Стерджед был сейчас рад, так это что ничего не успел сказать Министру, похвалившись лишь своему близкому другу Николя Фламелю. У Министра тяжелый характер, и лучше, если он и вовсе не узнает о пропаже свитка с заклинанием. Мистер Стерджед, конечно, помнил формулировку заклинания, как и прочие необходимые элементы для его использования, но он всё равно воспользуется для поисков свитка внутренними ресурсами Отдела Тайн. Он не собирался так просто простить и забыть кражу результата девяти лет упорного труда, и поклялся сам себе найти вора во что бы то ни стало. «_А уже после возвращения пропажи, — _решил Донован,_ — я всё сообщу Министру_».

* * *

><p>Спустя много лет девятилетний мальчик, стараясь двигаться как можно тише и незаметней, выбрался из дома и, прокравшись до ближайшего угла, побежал к грязной речушке через лабиринт тёмных, словно закопченных домов. Не добежав до воды, он повернул вправо и, пробежав ещё несколько десятков ярдов по запыленной тропинке и дальше – через ржавого цвета железный мост, оказался у начала дорожки, ведущей через обширный парк. Преодолев и его, за крутым поворотом дороги, по обеим сторонам которой росли высокие деревья, он — как и всегда внезапно — оказался у желтого заборчика, огораживающего небольшой садик и двухэтажный дом. Спрятавшись в кустах слева от калитки, замер, прислушиваясь. Затем осторожно заглянул в садик, сильно вытянув шею, и тут же хмыкнул от досады. В садике никого не было, а вот из дома доносились негромкие голоса. Он задумался было о том, что делать дальше, как вдруг услышал отчетливый стук калитки, и опрометью бросился прочь, в сторону парка. Постоянно оглядываясь, он неожиданно с силой ударился обо что-то мягкое и повалился на землю. Когда в глазах немного прояснилось, мальчик понял, что сбил с ног долговязую девочку с чуть округлым, но уже начавшим вытягиваться некрасивым лицом, зло смотрящую на него. Помотав головой, смог избавиться от звона в ушах и увидел, что рядом со злой девочкой стоит её младшая сестра, понаблюдать за которой он и бегал к дому с желтым забором. Впервые он видел её так близко, и с удивлением понял, что его с любопытством рассматривают.<p>

— Смотреть надо, куда бежишь! — громко и с неприязнью в голосе крикнула злая девочка, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая серо-голубое платье.

Одновременно с этими словами её сестра спросила:

— Ты не сильно ушибся? Пет тоже быстро бежала…

Мальчик смутился, и, встав, начал молча отряхиваться, не поднимая взгляда от земли.

— Оборванец какой-то! — услышал он голос старшей девочки. — Пойдём, Лил, а то мы уже давно должны быть дома. Мама будет сердиться…

Младшая сестра, которую назвали Лил, внимательно рассматривала странного молчаливого мальчика. Он уже несколько раз замечала, что он наблюдает за ней, когда играла с сестрой в садике у дома. Выглядел он ужасно. Очень худой, со слишком длинными грязными черными волосами, он был одет в изодранную, не по размеру одежду: слишком короткие джинсы, открывающие щиколотки, засаленную рубашку, заправленную в джинсы только справа, а слева и вовсе с оторванным низом, старые ботинки, замотанные сверху проволокой вместо шнурков и, несмотря на ещё тёплую осеннюю погоду, очень длинное, сильно потёртое сизо-серое пальто, которое сейчас было просто брошено на землю у ног. Несмотря на такой вид, мальчик не казался ей плохим, поэтому Лил протянула руку, как учила мама – ладошкой вверх и сказала:

— Я Лили. А тебя как зовут?

Мальчик застыл, словно громом поражённый, посмотрел Лили в глаза и, не трогая её руки, прошептал что-то неслышное. Потом закашлялся, выпрямился, взглянул на девочку прищуренными черными глазами и назвался:

— Северус. Северус Принс… то есть Снейп.

— Какое странное имя! — засмеявшись, воскликнула Лили. Задумавшись на секунду, она добавила с уверенностью в голосе:

— Я буду звать тебя – Сев. А ты можешь называть меня Лил. Или Ли.

Он хотела сказать ещё что-то, но её сестра, смотревшая на всё это, стоя в нескольких шагах, крикнула:

— Да идём же, Лил! Брось уже этого нищего! Мама будет очень ругаться, если узнает, что ты говорила с бродягой!

Лили виновато улыбнулась Северусу, но побежала за сестрой. Через десяток шагов, обернувшись, она прокричала:

— До встречи, Сев! Приходи завтра в парк! Я хочу увидеть тебя!

Северус, удивленно смотрящий ей вслед, пробурчал что-то, повернулся и медленно пошёл домой, надеясь, что мама с папой уже не кричат друг на друга. И вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но почему-то он несколько раз останавливался на дороге, один раз даже – в глубокой луже, совсем её не заметив. Быть может, вспоминал дружелюбный взгляд искрящихся, как бриллианты, зелёных глаз?

* * *

><p>Спустя ещё 12 лет, поздней ночью субботы, 31 октября, Джеймс и Лили Поттеры, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наговорить друг другу гадостей, сидели в разных углах кабинета директора Школы волшебства и колдовства «Хогвартс». Молча. Молчали же супруги Поттеры потому, что ничего нового высказать уже не могли и потому, что ждали того, кто, возможно, разрешил бы самые тёмные из их опасений. Атмосфера в кабинете явно несла отпечаток застарелого и изрядно всем надоевшего конфликта, когда и говорить ничего уже нет желания, и молчать непередаваемо тягостно. Сам хозяин кабинета, Альбус Дамблдор, как ни в чем не бывало, рассматривал феникса Фоукса, аккуратно расположившегося на спинке пустующего кресла напротив стола директора, порой неясно улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.<p>

Внезапно в камине директора вспыхнуло сиреневое пламя и послышался тихий звон — гость с той стороны просил позволения войти, не называя пароля. Через несколько секунд недоуменного молчания директор протянул к камину руку, прошептав что-то неясное, дождался, похоже, одного ему слышного ответа и, разочарованно вздохнув, произнёс:

— Войдите.

Пламя на какую-то неуловимую долю секунды сменило свой цвет на малиновый, затем стало привычно-зелёным, и на ковёр у камина шагнул Люциус Малфой. Джеймс Поттер мгновенно вскочил, схватил мистера Малфоя за отворот мантии, приставив палочку к его горлу, и прорычал:

— Что _ты_ тут делаешь? Где Снейп?

— Полегче, Поттер. — с нарастающим гневом в голосе произнёс лорд Малфой, находя глазами Лили. — Эванс, я бы на твоём месте поторопился домой. Не знаю, что ты там застанешь, но Северус сделал всё, что мог…

Лили будто вихрем сорвало с кресла, она опрометью кинулась к камину, не слушая ни дальнейших слов мистера Малфоя, ни оклика директора, и исчезла в зеленой вспышке. Люциус проводил её тревожным взглядом и направился было к камину, резким движением руки освободившись от держащего его Джеймса Поттера, слегка растерявшегося от скорости развития событий, как вдруг тот схватил его сзади за горло и, оттащив в сторону, бросил в кресло, тут же направив в лицо палочку, после чего потребовал:

— Рассказывай всё, Малфой! Немедленно!

Тот только криво усмехнулся, но, поймав тяжелый пристальный взгляд директора, заговорил:

— Раз уж ты ненавидишь меня настолько сильно, Поттер, что тебе даже безразлична безопасность твоей жены и детей, то слушай…

— Быстрее, Малфой!

Не слушая его, лорд Малфой продолжал:

— Два часа назад Тёмный Лорд отправился в Годрикову Лощину. Тогда я ещё не знал, зачем и куда именно… он никому не сказал, а я не мог знать, что там вы и скрывались. Полтора часа назад в пещеру, где нам приказали собраться, аппарировал страшно окровавленный и измученный Северус, сразу же потеряв сознание. Привести его в чувство я не решился, он на волосок от смерти. Сейчас его жизнь пытаются спасти в Малфой-мэноре моя жена и вызванные медики. Судя по всему…

— Меня не волнует состояние Снейпа, Малфой! Что там произошло?

… — это последствия нескольких «crucio» и много большего количества режущих проклятий, — по-прежнему игнорируя Поттера, продолжал Люциус, — он потерял много крови. Через некоторое время после этого появился Грейбек, которого Лорд взял с собой…

При этих словах Джеймс Поттер смертельно побледнел и рухнул в стоящее позади него кресло, сжимая палочку в кулаке с такой силой, будто хотел сломать её. Тем временем Люциус продолжал:

— Грейбек принёс тело Петтигрю. Правой руки не было, лица я не видел – он был замотан в мантию самого Грейбека. Оборотень во всеуслышание объявил, что Петтигрю предал Тёмного Лорда и, хотя и выдал место, где укрываются Поттеры, но пытался не пустить Тёмного Лорда к детям, и Лорд убил его…

— Так что с детьми, Малфой? Говори немедленно, или я…!

Тут уже Люциус не выдержал:

— Если так хочешь что-то узнать, Поттер, то заткнись и отправляйся в свой дом, к жене, а не трать тут моё время бесполезными придирками!

Джеймс Поттер выругался, прошипел что-то сквозь зубы и ушёл через камин. Люциус повернул голову в сторону Дамблдора, увидел всё тот же взгляд и, обреченно вздохнув, продолжил:

— Грейбек не объяснил, зачем Лорд приказал доставить тело Петтигрю на место сбора. Его почти сразу утащили куда-то в дальние пещеры… в общем, неважно. За час до моего прибытия сюда в пещере появилась ещё более безумная, чем обычно, Беллатрис. Она рвала и метала, призывала всех идти на штурм Министерства Магии и «Хогвартса», а затем разрыдалась и закричала, что «Тёмный Лорд исчез из-за проклятого мальчишки Поттера». Рудольфус так и не смог успокоить её, и она собрала всех, кто после слов об исчезновении Тёмного Лорда не поверил в его гибель, или поверил, но кому терять уже было нечего. Вскоре Белла поведёт их в атаку на Министерство Магии. Она повела бы их и немедленно, но Рудольфусу с Руквудом удалось кое-как доказать ей, что поздней ночью в Министерстве никого нет, что, по меньшей мере, глупо запугивать и штурмовать пустые коридоры. Мне удалось уйти до того, как началось назначение по конкретным командам. Ей я сказал, что буду ждать их в Министерстве, чтобы ударить изнутри. Она в такой ярости, а другие — в страхе, так что мне поверили, даже ничего не спросив. Атака назначена на пять часов вечера завтра. До этого времени необходимо…

Лорд Малфой оборвал фразу на середине, увидев предостерегающе поднятую ладонью вперёд руку директора. Неспешно, размеренно Дамблдор проговорил:

— В оставшееся нам время до атаки на Министерство необходимо, насколько это возможно, подготовиться и выполнить другие задачи, не менее важные, чем защита административного центра магической части Британии. Сейчас я отдам вам и передам через вас другим определенные приказы. Мне нужно некоторое время, чтобы сформулировать их суть и внешнюю сторону. Поэтому вы, Люциус, сейчас будете сидеть и молчать, а я – думать.

Люциус Малфой уже знал этот тон и потому сидел неслышно и неподвижно, ожидая, пока Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, Кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, Великий Маг, Верховный Чародей Визенгамота, Победитель Гриндевальда, член Международной Ассоциации Колдунов сформулирует суть и внешнюю сторону своих приказов.

* * *

><p>Лили Поттер, появившись с той стороны перехода, поняла, что, как и всегда в минуту страшной опасности, она оказалась не в своём доме, а в тайном убежище у Северуса. Вполголоса прошептав что-то не слишком для себя лестное, она вновь вошла в камин, бросив горсть порошка, внятно и чётко произнесла: «Годрикова Лощина» и – ничего не произошло. Зелёное пламя постепенно угасло. Камин с той стороны не работал или же был разрушен.<p>

Лили, побледнев ещё сильнее, дрожащей рукой бросила вторую горсть порошка и произнесла: «Дом Марты Фортлет». Выйдя из камина, она побежала к двери, в спешке едва не сбив с ног хозяйку дома, и, оказавшись на улице, сразу же аппарировала к Поттер-мэнору. Появившись на месте, Лили неожиданно для себя оказалась в густом тумане. Вытянув руку с палочкой вперёд, она рефлекторно произнесла: «Люмос». Огонёк на конце палочки осветил молочно-белую пелену вокруг, но видимость лучше не стала – напротив, возникло ощущение, что вокруг и вовсе нет ничего вещественного, что, сколько не иди в этом светящемся тумане, никогда ничего не найдешь и не увидишь. Зябко поёжившись, Лили погасила свет на конце палочки, и только тут осознала, что, раз аппарировала в привычное место, то стоит там, где обычно начиналась каменная плитка перед крыльцом дома. Сейчас же под ногами была даже не каменная крошка – пыль, невесомая и текучая, плавно поднимающаяся в воздух от малейшего движения.

Прислушиваясь, Лили сделала два неуверенных шага вперёд. Тишина. Тишина абсолютная, и оттого ещё более страшная. Ещё шаг вперёд… ещё один… Тишина постепенно оживала звуками, где-то капала вода и впереди, там, где дом, был слышен странный шелест. Лили сделала ещё шаг вперёд и почувствовала под ногами твёрдую поверхность. Сама не понимая, зачем, она склонилась, левой рукой стёрла с поверхности белую пыль, и поняла, что у неё под ногами входная дверь в дом.

Почему-то именно в этот момент странное оцепенение, возникшее, когда Лили увидела туман, покинуло её. Кинувшись вперёд, женщина больно ударилась обо что-то плёчом, сразу же узнав в препятствии остатки лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Взбегая по разломанным ступеням наверх, проваливаясь в труху, которой стали прочные доски морёного дуба, раня ладони о расщепившиеся на тонкие острые полоски перила, Лили бежала туда, откуда доносился, становясь всё громче в исчезающей тишине, детский плач. От площадки наверху лестницы до детской комнаты было всего шесть шагов, но прямо посреди коридора у дверей в комнату зияла огромная дыра, сквозь которую был виден верх стены и часть комнаты внизу. Двери в детскую попросту не было.

Дрожащей рукой Лили подняла палочку и, заставив себя сосредоточится, обрушила часть стены коридора так, чтобы она закрыла дыру. Перебравшись по этому ненадёжному мосту, она наконец оказалась в детской. Каким-то чудом кроватки детей были целы. Бросившись к ним, Лили споткнулась обо что-то мягкое. Посмотрев вниз, девушка увидела тело няни, с которой оставляли детей. Глаза были раскрыты, в руке зажата книга. Лили потянулась закрыть ей глаза, даже не осознавая этого движения, но громко раздавшийся совсем рядом очередной крик ребёнка заставил её подбежать ближе к детям.

Годовалый с небольшим Гаррет молча и с любопытством наблюдал за мамой, как-то странно поводя рукой в сторону кроватки брата. Джеффри, которому сегодня исполнялось 3 месяца, громко плакал от боли и холода. Одеяло с него было сдёрнуто, а лоб залит кровью. Холодея от ужаса, прижав сына к себе, Лили вытерла кровь и застыла, поражённая. Сверху вниз лоб Джеффри пересекал тонкий, но глубокий порез. Кровь, мгновенно наполнившая его, была странного оттенка красного, смешанного с серым цветом ртути.

Схватив другой рукой Гаррета и прижав его к себе, Лили побежала прочь из комнаты, из этого бывшего когда-то родным и надёжным дома, испугавшись, что кто-то придёт – закончить начатое ранее…

* * *

><p>Через два дня все газеты магического мира<strong>º<strong> пестрели крикливыми заголовками, в статьях порой излагались самые дикие гипотезы и варианты развития событий, произошедших в Годриковой Лощине ночью 31 октября и позднее – вечером 1 ноября в Министерстве Магии.

**«Ежедневный пророк», публикация от 2 ноября 1981 года:**

«ТОТ-КОГО-НЕЛЬЗЯ-НАЗЫВАТЬ ПОВЕРЖЕН!».

(статья Селины Скитер)

Как сообщает нам доверенное лицо в Министерстве Магии, ночью 31 октября Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть явился в Годрикову Лощину, где была спрятана от него и его Пожирателей Смерти семья Поттеров. Разрушив защиту дома, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть напал и убил Питера Петтигрю, который и выдал ему место, где прятались Поттеры, а потом попытался защитить детей Джеймса и Лили Поттер, когда узнал, что жертвами должны стать именно они.

После убийства Петтигрю, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть попытался убить детей. Непростительное Авада Кедавра, направленное им в маленького Джеффри Поттера, по неизвестным причинам отразилось от ребенка и убило самого Тёмного Лорда. Впрочем, некоторые высокопоставленные лица уже выразили сомнения в смерти Тёмного Лорда**ºº**.

Наверняка, в этом же были уверены и Пожиратели Смерти, так как на следующий день после падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть в пять часов пополудни они под руководством безумной Беллатрис Лестрейндж атаковали Министерство Магии, где их уже ждали боевые подразделения Аврората.

В атриуме, на лестницах и в коридорах были размещены в засаде более ста пятидесяти авроров и около сорока выпускников последнего курса Академии Аврората, которых в последний момент перед нападением привели в Министерство Магии их кураторы для ознакомления с будущими рабочими местами. По распоряжению Аластора Муди, руководившего обороной, они были привлечены к защите Министерства Магии.

Пожиратели Смерти пошли в атаку при поддержке нескольких оборотней. Общая численность нападавших была около семидесяти человек.

Благодаря умелому руководству самой госпожи Министра Магии Миллисент Бэгнолд и численному превосходству атаку удалось отразить. Потери среди авроров незначительны.

Более пятидесяти Пожирателей были убиты, остальные арестованы и сейчас дожидаются суда. Без сомнения, их всех ждёт Азкабан!

Продолжение читайте на третьей странице…»

**«Софистººº», публикация от 2 ноября 1981 года:**

«СТраННыЕ соБЫтиЯ в ЛОщиНЕ ГодРИкА!»

Домовые эльфы, издавна сотрудничающие с автором, сообщили мне, что 2 дня назад странный дом в Лощине Годрика, который до того был невидим, вдруг появился (читайте о Невидимом Доме в прошлом номере)! В окнах его видели вспышки, потом исчезли все звуки и пошёл сиреневый снег! Кентавры в эту ночь плохо спали, и даже прогнали автора с очень красивой полянки в лесу... должно быть, я распугивал крылозобров, которыми кентавры питаются в лунные ночи…

Так или иначе (но я уверен, что так!), домовые эльфы сказали мне, что после сиреневого снега они слышали какой-то шелест и плач. А до вспышек видели в миле от дома фигуру в чёрном со светящимися фиолетовым глазами Когда начались вспышки, фигура что-то прошептала и побежала по воздуху к дому! Больше эльфы ничего не видели, так как испугались и убежали. Но я уверен, что в тот вечер произошло что-то ужасное, ведь кентавры плохо спали…

Ваш Ксенофилус Лавгуд. Также читайте в номере:

«Министерство Магии на самом деле в пещере под Парижем!»

«Заговор пикси: вымысел или реальность?»

«Зельевары – переодетые гоблины?»

«11 способов приготовить крылозобра»,

и многое другое…

* * *

><p><strong>Ретроспектива:<strong> вечер перед нападением Пожирателей Смерти на Министерство Магии.

16 часов 47 минут:

Фарлан Сеттор быстро шёл по коридорам, ведущим в атриум Министерства Магии. На первый взгляд, они были пусты, но Фарлан чётко различал маскировавшихся под стены и колонны авроров. Он уже 6 лет был негласным руководителем специальных групп быстрого реагирования Отдела Тайн и носил титул «foina» – «скрытый». Простые заклинания невидимости и прозрачарования не мешали ему. Его подчиненные сейчас занимали оборону в коридорах рядом с входом в Отдел Тайн и внутри, а Фарлан шёл к Аластору Муди – сообщить, что готов выделить трёх человек для защиты Министра. Он заранее знал, что эта новость Аластору не понравится.

— Троих? Какого Мордреда? Министр сама просила тебя выделить хотя бы пятерых! — ревел Муди. — Просила, слышишь? В таком случае – вообще никого не надо! Сами справимся!

— Аластор, утихни хоть на мгновение. Больше троих не могу. Да тебе и не понадобится – ты же бывал у нас на тренировочном полигоне. И что твои справятся сами, я не сомневаюсь. Но Министру так спокойнее, и тебе – тоже, признай.

— Признаю, — проворчал аврор. — ладно, к делу. Где там твои ребята?

Вместо ответа Фарлан слегка повернул голову вправо и что-то прошептал. Воздух в двух шагах от него на миг будто загустел, обретя форму огромной линзы, и из неё вышли, неслышно ступая, три фигуры в синих плащах с низко надвинутыми капюшонами. Стоявшие рядом авроры отшатнулись, Муди сдержал себя. Это он видел уже не раз. Его подчиненные не понимают этого, но стоящие перед ними трое «perumbari» («полутени» прим.авт.) были тут с самого начала разговора. А может быть даже раньше…

— Трое, — произнес Аластор и ухмыльнулся, — так ты, значит, знал, что я соглашусь?

— Конечно, знал, друг мой, — ответил Фарлан и, не говоря больше ни слова, зашагал к лестницам. Авроры на его пути, сейчас пытавшиеся замаскироваться на открытом пространстве в атриуме, отходили в стороны, а затем снова начинали тоскливыми взглядами обводить огромную ярко освещенную площадку, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, где спрятаться в соответствии с распоряжением начальства.

Начальство в лице Аластора Муди вздохнуло сокрушенно, и принялось «акустически воздействовать» на подчиненных.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Фарлан ещё некоторое время слышал крики: «Вы что, придурки? Где вы тут затаитесь? А ну, марш все в коридоры, молокососы! Атриум собрались защищать? Своими трупами под перекрёстным огнём? Головы бы вам поотрывать, да они мне пока нужны!»

Foina шёл достаточно медленно, чтобы всё обдумать. Его не беспокоила предстоящая атака – в узких коридорах с уже установленными ловушками, засадами и секретами, слуги Волдеморта долго не продержаться. Он был спокоен и за Отдел Тайн, и за Министра – каждый из perumbaron достаточно опытен, чтобы действовать как в одиночку, так и группой.

Мысли Фарлана были направлены на произошедшее прошлой ночью в Поттер-мэноре. Ему и его подчиненным не давали задания следить за домом и все новости он узнал постфактум, причём из довольно необычного источника.

Когда Фарлан по приказу прибыл в Поттер-мэнор, там не было уже никого, но в четырёх фарлонгах**ºººº** от дома, в лесу на поляне среди кентавров он встретил тех, кого не видел в этом мире уже много лет. Они рассказали ему, что несколько atani («людей» прим.авт.) в доме убили молодую женщину, и что почти сразу после этого они уловили мощный, но хаотичный энергетический всплеск. Они не знали, соответствует ли происходящее законам этого мира и потому не вмешивались.

Но не это привлекло внимание Фарлана: уже уходя, один из них сказал atan atalanteanóriello («человеку из павшей страны» прим.авт.), что сразу после всплеска они видели существо небольшого роста, в тёмном плаще, будто бегущее по воздуху к дому. Потом помолчал немного и добавил, что они так и не смогли понять по энергетическим потокам, что это за существо.

Фарлан, вновь обдумывая разговор на поляне, мысленно сделал себе заметку обязательно узнать, что это было за существо, и отвлёкся от воспоминаний, лишь услышав сверху шум сражения.

«_Вот теперь можно и проверить ребят, — _подумал он, и ускорил шаг, _— как говорится: __**Постоянная бдительность!**_». Foina тихо рассмеялся, подумав об Аласторе, и пошёл осматривать посты.

* * *

><p><strong>º<strong> По книгам Дж.К.Роулинг мы знаем из «серьёзных» газет только «Ежедневный пророк». Остальные, похоже, либо специализированные, либо желтая пресса. Не думаю, что в развитом – пусть и малонаселенном мире магов Британии существует всего одно периодическое издание, посвященное в основном новостям и сплетням на официальном уровне (прим.авт.).

**ºº** Как такая информация попала в «Ежедневный пророк», который мы знаем как продажное издание, боящееся публиковать правду? Считаю, что таким, как мы его знаем, «Ежедневный пророк» стал при Корнелиусе Фадже, а до этого был более беспристрастен (прим.авт.).

**ººº **«The Quibbler» с английского переводится «софист, крючкотвор». Также хочу сказать, что я понимаю – скорее всего, Ксенофилус Лавгуд создал свой журнал после смерти жены – примерно в 1990 году или позже, чтобы отвлечь дочь от реального мира, полного опасностей, но я решил, что в моем творении «The Quibbler» будет создан ранее – даже до рождения Луны – (прим.авт.).

**ºººº** 4 фарлонга = 880 ярдов = 2640 футов = 804.6 метра.


	2. Isolation — Тёмные звёзды, светлое небо

_**Глава II.: Isolation — Menel cala mornë silmëo — Тёмные звёзды, светлое небо.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Люди охватывают спектр характеров полнее, чем любые другие существа;<br>это единственная «добрая» раса, которая с тревожным постоянством  
>ведет войну сама с собой».<strong>_

© Drizzt Do'Urden.

* * *

><p>Облака наверху медленно ползли к западу… Всё ещё яркое, но уже не ранящее глаз вечернее солнце освещало их края оранжево-жёлтым сиянием. Ниже и намного быстрее, словно перерезая путь, с севера к облакам летели длинные, тонкие по сравнению с оранжево-белыми громадами, сизо-серые тучи.<p>

Восьмилетний мальчик, лежавший на вершине холма в густой траве, слегка нахмурился, заметив тёмные, словно дымные, полоски на чистом небе. Чуть повернув голову, он внимательно наблюдал за их стремительным передвижением. Настроение резко падало. Впервые за два с половиной месяца выдался солнечный день, но уже к ночи всё испортится. А ведь именно сегодня он решил провести всю ночь вне дома, на этом самом холме – и переносной телескоп с фотоаппаратом, лежавшие под рукой, принёс с собой именно потому, что сегодня такая ясная погода. Была. Мальчик нахмурился ещё сильнее, лоб пересекла упрямая вертикальная полоска. Чувствуя нарастающее раздражение, он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться, как учил его друг родителей. Но в голове, то и дело настойчиво появлялась мысль, что и этой ночью он не сможет посмотреть на звёзды. Раздражение всё усиливалось, вскоре перерастая в злость, постепенно затмевающую рассудок. Если бы он не был так поглощен своими внутренними ощущениями и почувствовал, как внезапно стало холоднее от упавшей на него тени, и открыл глаза – то увидел бы нечто невероятное. Тёмные полосы туч, изменив направление своего стремительного полёта, стягивались к холму над его головой, сначала медленно, а затем всё быстрее и быстрее закручивались в спираль. Ветра почему-то не было. Когда все тучи собрались в один быстро вращающийся вихрь, спираль стала сжиматься, поднимаясь всё выше и одновременно вытягиваясь в нить, пока последние тёмные клочки не исчезли где-то в вышине. Мальчик ничего этого не видел. Утомленный этим – даже не осознанным им – усилием, он крепко спал. Через каких-то полчаса солнечный диск закатился за горизонт, осветив напоследок небо редким зеленым бликом. Сумерки подкрадывались не торопясь, постепенно заполняя впадины между холмами, запутываясь фиолетово-серыми лентами в ветвях и листьях деревьев, укрывавших вершины холмов к северу и востоку, неслышно шелестя что-то на своём древнем языке засыпающим растениям и животным и, напротив, пробуждая тех, кто находил больше покоя и удовольствия в свете Луны и звёзд, больше радости и восторга в ночной охоте – чем в ярком сиянии Солнца и утомительных дневных погонях. В далёких южных краях сумерки хорошо знали свой недолгий удел и смиряли гордость, уступая без ропота владычество над Землей ночи, но здесь – они были другими и оставались почти до утра, неуловимо превращаясь – то в бегущие от серебряного взгляда Луны по холмам и долинам тени, то в легкий сумрак, освещенный мягким сиянием бесчисленных звезд… а мальчик продолжал спать, улыбаясь во сне. Он проснётся только к середине ночи, чувствуя себя очень отдохнувшим, откроет глаза и увидит над головой звёзды. Его тихий, полный счастья смех растворится в сумеречном свете и всю ночь до утра он проведет, забыв про телескоп, бродя по вершине большого холма сложными зигзагами и кругами, иногда падая на спину в мягкую густую траву, спотыкаясь и дважды едва не свалившись с пологого склона – но, ни на минуту не отрывая взгляда от неба, находя и вновь теряя сложные узоры созвездий и шепча звездам слова привета, разговаривая с ними словами восхищения и радости…

И уже утром, встретив рассвет, он пойдёт к дому, где его, как обычно, ждёт тишина, скрип паркетных полов и запах утреннего кофе, который пьёт его мама. А за столом в кухне – что уже не так обычно – хмурый друг его родителей и нервничающая мама, не нашедшая поутру старшего сына в постели, в комнате – да и вообще в доме. И только тогда он запоздало вспомнит, что сегодня, во-первых, воскресенье – и мама с папой не работают, и во-вторых – день рождения его брата – и потому все встали очень рано. Выдержав необходимую порцию упрёков, требований и обещаний посадить его под домашний арест на месяц, он побредёт к лестнице на второй этаж – будить соню-брата, притом улыбнувшись озорно и радостно, едва только отвернётся от рассерженного, напряженного, и, совсем чуточку – испуганного взгляда мамы. Через несколько минут со второго этажа донесется возмущенный крик другого мальчика, облитого холодной водой – и жизнь в доме на юге Шотландии придёт в привычный для этой необычной семьи порядок.

* * *

><p>За десять часов до того, как в доме на юге Шотландии заваривался утренний кофе, Мафальда Хопкирк, помощник главы отдела Неправильного Использования Магии заканчивала затянувшийся рабочий день, оставляя на ночное дежурство своего секретаря, которому уже трижды объясняла, что делать, когда что-то произойдёт. «<em>Понимание приходило с трудом<em>, — раздражённо подумала Мафальда, — _а между тем я уже опаздываю на день рождения племянницы_».

— При обычном спонтанном выбросе магии у несовершеннолетнего об этом нужно просто уведомить письмом нарушителя или его родителей. Это понятно?

— Да, миссис Хопкирк.

— В сложных случаях нужно вызвать специалистов из Департамента Ликвидации Последствий случайной магии. Это понятно?

— Да, миссис Хопкирк.

— Приборы для определения мощности и продолжительности воздействия случайной магии вам уже знакомы, как и другие – фиксирующие события вокруг несовершеннолетнего мага, так, Строу?

— Да, миссис Хопкирк.

Мафальда замолчала ненадолго, затем спросила:

— Вам что-нибудь непонятно?

— Да, миссис Хопкирк. Как определить, сложный случай наступил, или простой?

Мафальда прокляла про себя педантичность и занудство стажера, после чего произнесла насколько возможно сдержанно, одновременно показывая рукой назад и в сторону:

— Медного цвета прибор, на который я указываю, испускает пар. Если пар пошёл сильнее и потемнел – произошёл выброс магии. Когда после этого он поменяет цвет, это скажет о мощности выброса. От желтоватого до красного – слабый выброс. Кому-то перекрасили волосы или разбили пару бокалов. Зеленоватый или синий – выброс средней силы. Неосознанное оглушение или передвижение мебели. Может быть, незначительное изменение размера предметов и живых существ. Это считается – слышите, Строу? – сложным случаем. Серый или черный дым – уже очень серьёзно. Вплоть до значительных разрушений и травм – иногда даже тяжелых. В этом случае помимо бригады из Департамента Ликвидации обязательно вызывайте дежурных специалистов из «Святого Мунго» или колдомедиков аврората — по необходимости. Всё понятно?

— Да, миссис Хопкирк. А что означает, если дым серебристый и такой плотный, что стекает вниз, как вода?

Мафальда подняла на стажера непонимающий взгляд и резко развернулась, увидев в его глазах отблески серебра. Прибор контроля потряхивало, стол вокруг него был уже «залит» серебристым дымом. Увидев это, миссис Хопкирк подбежала к ближайшёму столу, на котором дремал полосатый серый кот и, стряхнув его, извлекла из-под груды бумаг объёмную карту. Вытащив палочку, она произнесла несколько заклинаний обнаружения, но карта лишь чуть нагрелась. Удивленно прошептав что-то, Мафальда вновь использовала те же заклинания, сочетав их на этот раз с невербальным Revelio**º**. Карта замерцала, вздрогнула в пальцах, после чего на ней проявились руны, читаемые как FDC и имя. Мафальда прочла имя несколько раз, прежде чем поняла, о ком идёт речь и вздрогнула от неожиданности, услышав голос стажера, заглядывавшего в карту через её плечо:

— Это сложный случай, не так ли?

Покосившись на него (вроде бы не издевается, лицо слишком спокойное), миссис Хопкирк произнесла дрожащим голосом:

— Остаётесь на дежурстве, Строу. Завтра… я доложу об этом.

Захватив карту с собой и направляясь к каминам, Мафальда решала для себя сложную задачу: «_Магический выброс настолько силён, что мог бы разрушить до основания деревню средних размеров! Но – сделать ничего нельзя, всё равно неизвестно, где находится нарушитель – его местонахождение закрыто чарами Фиделиус_**ºº**_. Но так оставлять это тоже нельзя!_».

Уже подойдя к камину, Мафальда решила завтра же тайно доложить обо всём Министру Бэгнолд, и на этом успокоилась. Единственное, что не давало ей покоя весь вечер – всё время, что она провела у сестры, поздравляя племянницу – это имя нарушителя. Гаррет Джеймс Поттер, 8 лет**ººº**.

* * *

><p>Ко второй половине дня 31 июля 1988 года Мафальда Хопкирк всё же смогла добиться тайной аудиенции у Министра Магии. Ей потребовалось особенное упорство, ведь сегодня ещё и воскресенье! Миллисент Бэгнолд приняла её в маленьком, но со вкусом обставленном кабинете. Пока миссис Хопкирк дожидалась прибытия Министра, она успела вдоволь насмотреться и на стены, обшитые панелями из тёмного дуба и на почти скрывавшие стены светло-зелёные бархатные драпировки, странным образом гармонировавшие с черной мебелью и небольшим письменным столом из серого с тёмными прожилками мрамора, инкрустированным агатами и хрусталём. Когда Министр появилась, миссис Хопкирк встала и вложила в молча протянутую руку карту, на которой после недолгих манипуляций вновь проявилось столь известное всем имя и те же руны <em><strong>FDC<strong>_. Внимательно осмотрев карту, Министр подняла холодный взгляд на свою подчиненную и произнесла:

— Кроме этого, вы хотите ещё что-нибудь сообщить мне?

После торопливого, сбивчивого рассказа Мафальды о вчерашних событиях Министр помрачнела и, подозвав жестом пришедшего с ней заместителя – низкорослого дородного человека с серыми волосами, скорее примятыми, чем уложенными, в полосатом костюме черно-зеленого цвета, совсем не сочетающимся с фиолетовыми сапогами и ярко-алым галстуком – заговорила с ним, но так тихо, что Мафальда ничего не услышала, даже прислушиваясь. После нескольких фраз, произнесенных заместителем, Министр помрачнела ещё сильнее, но, повернувшись к Мафальде, улыбнулась приветливо, хотя и холодно, и произнесла:

— Я благодарна вам за хорошую работу и, особенно – за безупречную преданность. Скажите, кто ещё видел то же, что и вы?

— Мой заместитель, то есть стажёр… Питер Строу. Госпожа Министр, что мне…

— Что вам делать? Ничего. Я самостоятельно свяжусь с родителями юного Гаррета и объясню им ситуацию. А вам пока лучше отправиться в отпуск – скажем, на пару месяцев? Корнелиус всё устроит.

Выслушав благодарности и проводив миссис Хопкирк, Министр задала своему заместителю Корнелиусу Фаджу всего один вопрос и, получив на него ответ, приказала форсировать распространение программы «Изоляция», чтобы больше никогда промашек, подобных столь необычно выявившейся, не повторилось. Когда мистер Фадж поклонился и вышел, Министр осталась сидеть, задумавшись о чем-то так глубоко, что не заметила, как тяжелая бархатная драпировка у двери шевельнулась от слабого потока воздуха, подувшего в кабинет. Или оттого, что кто-то вышел через потайную дверь. Когда через несколько минут Министр покидала кабинет, драпировка шевельнулась ещё раз.

* * *

><p>Пламя в камине горело не так ярко, как ещё несколько часов назад, когда в доме было шумно и гости – правда, немногочисленные – ещё не разъехались по домам и местам работы. Увы, кому-то приходилось работать и в воскресенье. Наполовину прогоревшие поленья уже не источали того сильного аромата выкипающего кленового сока с неизвестно откуда взявшимися оттенками можжевельника и хвои. Конечно, запаха почти не было, но с трудом уловимые для человека ароматы – нагретого металла и остывающего пепла – сейчас по какой-то прихоти чувств не раздражали, напротив, создавая ощущение того уюта и покоя, которого так не хватало сидящему в глубоком кресле у камина, положив ноги в мягких домашних туфлях на подставку, близко пододвинутую к решетке, гостю, которого уж точно нельзя было счесть обычным человеком. Вот только к этой его характеристике все относились по-разному, и редко – с пониманием и уважением. Но сейчас он, сжимая в правой руке тяжелый бокал с превосходным солодовым виски, которым издревле славились эти края, даже не вспоминал о своих «отличиях», приносивших ему почти одно только горе. В этом доме он – прежде всего близкий и любимый друг, которому можно всё доверить и во всём положиться – и сейчас можно наслаждаться этим ощущением доверия, той простой мыслью, в которой он находил радость<strong>:<strong> «_Здесь меня видят тем, кто я есть, без страха и ненависти_». И прямо здесь и сейчас видел подтверждения этому. Завтра было полнолуние, а он, оборотень, неторопливо помахивая левой рукой в такт своим мыслям, ничего не опасаясь и никуда не спеша, вёл беседу – в самом полном смысле слова «вёл», поскольку один собеседник, утопающий в соседнем кресле, почти уже спал, а второй и вовсе был пьян настолько, что свалился прямо поперёк заваленного небольшими подушками дивана в задней части просторной гостиной. Если разобраться, то этот монолог, изредка перемежаемый полусонным «угу» Джеймса Поттера из соседнего кресла, не нёс в себе никакого особенного смысла, но этого и не требовалось. Просто спокойный, размеренный голос Люпина, не нарушавший даже покоя спящей в ногах у пьяного Сириуса кошки, был такой же частью этого вечера, как тишина, пламя в камине и виски в пузатом бокале.

Не дождавшись очередного полусонного подтверждения, Ремус немного подался вперёд, заглядывая в рядом стоящее кресло, и, убедившись, что его друг крепко спит, мягко улыбнулся сам себе. Перед полнолунием ему, как всегда, не спалось. Потянувшись, он встал и сделал несколько шагов по комнате, размышляя, чем заняться сейчас. Остановившись на мысли о прогулке, пошёл к двухстворчатой двери в коридор, но на полпути передумал, решив заглянуть к крестнику. Пройдя через небольшую дверь рядом с книжными полками, Ремус оказался на площадке посередине лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Поднимаясь по тихо поскрипывающим ступеням, он неожиданно услышал, как кто-то плачет. Прислушавшись, понял, что звук идёт из комнаты Джеффри. Ускорив шаги, Ремус прошёл налево от лестницы по тёмному коридору, стараясь ступать как можно тише, и приоткрыл дверь в комнату младшего сына Джеймса и Лили. Его взгляд уловил неяркий свет свечи, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке, скомканное одеяло и Лили, сидящую на постели, склонившись над мальчиком. Что-то тихо напевая, она гладила лоб спящего сына, но сразу поняла, что за ней наблюдают и, повернувшись к входу, произнесла:

— Заходи, Ремус. В такие ночи Джеффри не проснётся до утра, сколько не буди.

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Люпин прошёл внутрь, присел на стул, стоящий у изголовья кровати и спросил:

— «Такие» ночи? Это не обычные детские кошмары?

— Мы и сами долго не могли этого понять, — вздохнула Лили. — Ты же знаешь, Рем, что Джеффри заговорил не сразу? Позже, чем другие дети…

Ремус молча кивнул.

— … мы с Джеймсом тогда здорово переволновались, — продолжала Лили. — И уже обошли половину врачей — как волшебников, так и обычных медиков. Но однажды у нас была в гостях Августа Лонгботтом и, поинтересовавшись здоровьем детей, сильно нас отругала и рассказала, что у её внука, Невилла, было то же самое – он не говорил, ему снились кошмары, и они нанимали опытного легилимента, чтобы тот разобрался, в чём дело. Она дала нам имя легилимента, и через несколько дней тот рассказал, что всю ночь Джеффри снится одно и тоже – шелест ветра, тихое-тихое дыхание брата рядом и шаги, которые к нему приближаются… и в то время снилось ему это каждую ночь, а не только после дня рождения…

— Приближающиеся шаги? Но не может же быть это…

— Волдеморт? Нет, к счастью, нет, Рем. Мы еле упросили легилимента проникнуть так глубоко, как он сможет. По-моему, он больше боялся не навредить Джеффри, как говорил, а увидеть в снах – **его**. Но этого не случилось. И вот тут скрыта загадка, из-за которой Джеффри вот уже который год плачет и стонет во сне в свой день рождения. Легилимент больше полугода пробивался через странный, по его словам, блок на воспоминаниях Джеффри. Говорил, что это так тяжело потому, что блок будто растворял в себе все попытки пробить его, нисколько не повреждаясь сам. А когда пробился… В общем, там нет ничего страшного, Рем. Совсем. Хотя первый раз было очень жутко видеть это лицо.

— Подожди, подожди! — Ремус поднял руки ладонями вперёд. — Что-то я совсем запутался… Первый раз? И что за лицо?

Лили как-то странно улыбнулась, словно дёрнулись уголки губ, и произнесла сквозь зубы, с силой выталкивая непослушные слова, говоря с каждой фразой всё громче и ожесточённей:

— Я бы тоже хотела знать, Рем… да, я бы очень хотела знать, что за существо больше шести лет подряд мучает моего сына одним только воспоминанием о себе! Знаешь, когда Джеффри заговорил, мы были так счастливы – но так страшно было сидеть с ним всю ночь напролёт и слушать про чёрное лицо, которое он видит перед собой. Сперва мы думали, что он увидел, как Волдеморт убил Питера – может быть, думали мы, он сжёг его, сжёг и дети видели это! Но потом – потом, Рем, когда тот легилимент отдал нам извлеченные воспоминания, мы увидели его, смотрели много раз и поняли, почему наш сын бормотал во сне, что он – черноликий – чужой, совсем-совсем не отсюда, что он совсем чужой!

Её затрясло, руки задрожали и, всхлипнув, Лили уткнулась Ремусу в плечо, приглушенно рыдая. Она плакала с каким-то надрывом, избавляясь от страха сидеть одной в полутёмной комнате рядом со страдающим сыном – и не имея возможности хоть как-то помочь. Она плакала, и ей не становилось легче от слёз – ей стало легче от того, что рядом был верный друг, который – она знала, чувствовала это – всегда позаботится о ней, Джеймсе и часто беспечном Сириусе, всегда будет опорой и поддержкой её детям и, быть может, когда-нибудь даже сможет понять Северуса – её друга. Постепенно Лили успокоилась, и даже смогла спокойным, естественным голосом рассказать всё до конца:

— У нас осталось то воспоминание Джеффри. Мы храним его, сами не зная, зачем. Шаги, которые слышал наш сын – были лёгкой и тихой, как дрёма, поступью этого существа, и он или оно было там ещё до прихода Волдеморта. Просматривая воспоминания, мы напрягали слух до предела, но слышали только ветер и едва уловимый шелест шагов – даже дыхание Гаррета было громче. А затем – совершенно неожиданно, этот черноликий склонился над Джеффри и улыбнулся. Мы не трусливы, ты знаешь, Рем – но от этой улыбки хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь, забиться в глубокую нору, только бы не видеть её снова! Не потому, что страшно – его не боишься, но… — Лили беспомощно взмахнула руками. — Этого не рассказать. И ведь он не страшен, не уродлив – он ужасающе красив, красив так совершенно, что от этого ещё более жутко. Я не могу забыть его глаза – они ярко светились фиолетовой тьмой, знаешь, как солнечная корона во время затмения – и тьма, и свет. Он улыбнулся, смотря Джеффри прямо в глаза – и провёл пальцем по его лбу. Никто не знает этого, но именно после того прикосновения у нашего сына на лбу шрам. И ещё… Джеймс не верит мне, но я думаю, я верю – это тот черноликий спас наших детей. Не знаю, как, но это был он!

Выходя из комнаты Джеффри, Люпин размышлял об услышанном. Ремус почти всегда умел отрешится от эмоций и бесстрастно анализировать ситуацию, что и попытался сделать сейчас. Но – не хотелось. Странно легко подчинившись этому нежеланию, забыв о намерении заглянуть к крестнику, он спустился по лестнице, вышел из дома и, замерев с закрытыми глазами, стоя в мокрой от предутреннего тумана траве, глубоко и с наслаждением дышал, впитывая влажный воздух и чувствуя, как восхитительно начинает кружится голова, будто весь мир качается и мерцает, а он один – неподвижен. Он простоял так очень долго, чувствуя, что навсегда останется частью жизни вокруг него. И неожиданно понял – сам для себя – что предстоящее полнолуние уже не так пугает его – потому что сейчас он стоит в этой траве, дышит влажным воздухом и это нравится ему намного больше, чем ночная погоня, азарт настигнуть жертву и вонзить в неё клыки – который хоть и захватывает его, но даёт не больше, чем отнимает. Туман и роса не давали ничего, он всё брал сам в себе, но ничего и не требовали. Только хотелось жить. Как угодно, лишь бы с друзьями, где угодно – лишь бы не одному, кем угодно – только не выживать, а жить!

Этой ночью Ремус Джон Люпин сделал ещё один шаг прочь от своего внутреннего зверя.

* * *

><p>Двумя часами ранее Гаррет Поттер полулежал на кровати в своей комнате, подперев левой рукой голову, а правой гладя шёрстку котенка, по-хозяйски развалившегося на одеяле и прерывая это занятие только для того, чтобы перевернуть ещё одну страницу книги, добытой неделю назад с верхних полок домашней библиотеки. Иногда он совершенно уходил в описанный на страницах мир, перечитывая написанное на странице много раз, пытаясь вернуть ускользающее первое впечатление или вовсе, закрыв глаза, живо представляя себе происходящее со ставшими уже близкими ему героями книги. В такие моменты его неизменно возвращали к реальности больно вонзившиеся в бок когти громко мурчащего наглеца, ещё полчаса назад безуспешно пытавшегося расположится на книге. Сейчас же «пушистый шантажист», как его уже называл про себя Гаррет, довольствовался тем, что мгновенно пресекал все попытки перестать его гладить. Можно было, конечно, выпроводить этого довольного жизнью хама из комнаты, но для этого нужно вставать, а ему не хотелось отрываться от чтения. Мама постоянного ругала его за «ночные бдения», но сегодня – Гаррет знал это – она с Джеффри, потому что брату опять снятся кошмары. Родители никогда не рассказывали, что именно снится Джеффри, и что делал тот человек, который так долго приезжал к ним почти каждый вечер, оставаясь до утра. Гаррету тогда сказали, что он врач и поможет Джеффри заговорить. Что-то плохое всегда снилось брату ночью после дня его рождения, сколько Гаррет себя помнил, но зная, что это неопасно, он почти не беспокоился за брата. Наутро Джеффри даже не помнил, что ему снилось. Впрочем, книга была не единственной причиной не спать в эту ночь. Потому что в эту ночь и Гаррету – раз в году – снился один и тот же сон. И, в отличие от брата, он всё помнил. В мельчайших подробностях.<p>

_Ему снилось, как какая-то женщина – не его мама – брала его на руки, и он видел перед собой её лицо, а потом – как она положила его на что-то мягкое, и улыбнулась. Он очень не любил, когда ему снилась эта улыбка, потому что сразу после неё женщина будто застывала, и падала на пол – но совершенно беззвучно и как-то медленно, продолжая улыбаться. А потом он слышал шаги и, поворачивая голову, пытался во сне разглядеть, кто это ходит. Повернув голову, Гаррет смотрел влево и видел кроватку, похожую на ту, что он нашёл на чердаке, когда год назад они с мамой разбирали там старые вещи. Мама тогда сказала, что, когда они с Джеффри были совсем маленькие, то спали как раз в таких и почему-то заплакала. Пытаясь увидеть брата, Гаррет смотрел на близко стоящую кроватку, пока её не заслоняла чья-то фигура в чёрном плаще, не развевающемся, как у маминого друга – Северуса, а липнувшем к телу. Неизвестный стоял к нему спиной, наклонившись к брату. Гаррет не видел, что он делает, но потом Джеффри начинал плакать и незнакомец в черном плаще, выпрямившись, стремительно уходил. Только почему-то к окну, откуда в комнату проникал свежий воздух. Затем __Гаррет слышал слабый стон и смотрел, как женщина вставала с пола, делала пару шагов – и раздавался страшный грохот, потом ещё раз, и всё вокруг заполнялось пылью. Женщина, кинувшись к двери, что-то громко кричала. Потом Гаррет слышал странный звук, будто женщина задохнулась и высокий, пронзительный голос, произносящий что-то на неизвестном языке – после чего ярко-зёленая вспышка и звук падения. А потом – была только боль, страшная боль в голове, от которой Гаррет и просыпался._

Гаррет читал ещё долго, как вдруг, в очередной раз, почувствовав боль в боку от острых коготков, старший сын Поттеров понял, что задремал. Чтобы не уснуть за книгой, он, наконец, поднялся с постели, не обращая внимания на недовольно зашипевшего котенка, и подошёл к своему столу, на котором в вечном беспорядке лежало, стояло и валялось всё, что может там находится у мальчика почти восьмилетнего возраста. Прибавьте к этому, что его папа – чистокровный волшебник, а мама – магглорождённая и смело можете умножать хаос, представший вашим глазам, как минимум в два раза. Отодвинув тяжелый деревянный стул, Гаррет сел за стол, достал пергамент и чернила, выбрал среди валявшихся на столе как можно меньше погрызенное «пушистым шантажистом» перо и, недолго думая, начал писать письмо, попутно рисуя на полях угловатые фигуры людей и животных. Адресатами письма были братья из семьи волшебников Уизли, Фред и Джордж, с которыми он познакомился прошлой весной в магазине письменных принадлежностей в Косом переулке. Знакомство началось с того, что Гаррета сначала облили чернилами, а потом обсыпали перьями два высоких худых рыжих мальчика, похожих, как две капли воды – только в разных свитерах. Гаррет в долгу не остался, и когда продавец вытолкал трёх мальчишек, в считанные минуты разгромивших магазин, на улицу – они уже почти были друзьями, объединившись в борьбе с хозяином магазина и двумя продавцами. С тех пор Гаррет не виделся с ними, но переписка не прекращалась, и в частых письмах обсуждались как успехи знаменитых игроков в квиддич, к которому Гаррета безуспешно пытались пристрастить близнецы, так и новые рецепты разбухающих, взрывающихся и пачкающих всё вокруг зелий, которыми Гаррет исправно снабжал братьев, получая в ответ захватывающие дух истории по применению его изобретений: чаще всего на старшем брате близнецов – Перси, намного реже на их младшем брате Роне, про которого они только и писали, что он опять обиделся и заперся в комнате, и, совсем уж редко – на их младшей сестрёнке по имени Джинни, которую близнецы, по мнению Гаррета, просто боялись трогать – за шутки над ней им нагорало от мамы сильнее всего. Над самыми же старшими братьями Фред и Джордж вовсе никогда не шутили, и лишь однажды, перед более, чем месячным перерывом в переписке, написали, что облили тлеющим клеем мантию Билла и намазали дверь в комнату Билла и Чарли взрывающимся от движения раствором. Как узнал Гаррет из пришедшего через четыре с половиной недели письма, возвращаясь вечером с прогулки на карьер, находившийся недалеко от их дома, они сначала взорвались, попытавшись открыть дверь, а затем провалились среди ночи на пол через истлевшие за несколько часов днища кроватей. Наутро же им попало от мамы за «опасные эксперименты», потому что Билл и Чарли так никому ничего и не рассказали, и получилось, будто дверь и кровати испортили сами близнецы. После чего им запретили выходить из дома и писать письма на целый месяц! А старшие братья лишь загадочно ухмылялись и молчали в ответ на попытки разными способами узнать, как они это сделали – ведь на дверь и мантию извели весь запас клея и раствора подчистую! Сверяясь с валяющимися на столе обрывками пергамента и страницами, вырванными из подаренного родителями на седьмой день рождения ежедневника, Гаррет быстрым, почти неразборчивым почерком писал уже шестой рецепт, как вдруг услышал за дверью комнаты шаги, по которым сразу узнал маму. Едва успев отдать мысленную команду свету в комнате погаснуть, Гаррет подбежал к кровати, и, схватив недовольно мяукнувшего, уже давно спящего котёнка, нырнул, как был, одетый под одеяло, прижав яростно вырывающегося «шантажиста» к себе и там схватив его за мордочку другой рукой, чтобы тот не мяукал. Но, вопреки всем приготовлениям, мама, постояв у двери в комнату, так и не вошла, пойдя к лестнице, и затем, наверное, спустилась вниз – в гостиную, где вечером были папа, дядя Ремус и дядя Сириус. Расслабившись, мальчик отпустил котёнка, который с совершенно диким воплем оскорбленного достоинства рванулся из-под одеяла, попутно оцарапав руку Гаррета. Зашипев от боли не хуже маленького наглеца, Гаррет приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть, где тот спрятался – и увидел, что за окном уже рассвело. Значит, теперь можно и поспать. Тот сон приходил только ночью. Подавив зевок, Гаррет слез с кровати, переоделся в пижаму и снова лёг. Уже засыпая, он подумал, что письмо допишет, когда проснётся, а завтра попросит папу отправить его – ведь сюда совы не прилетают…

* * *

><p><strong>º<strong>Информация: _.info/magic/spells/spells_#specialis_revelio_

**ºº** Во избежание возможного непонимания поясню: механизм чар Фиделиус и кровной защиты в каноне сильно различаются. При этом их почему-то часто путают. Если помните, после выходки Добби письмо о нарушении всё же дошло до адресата. А вот дом Сириуса даже увидеть было нельзя без воли Хранителя секрета. Упоминание Рона в «ГП и Орден Феникса» о том, что «пришли списки книг на следующий год» и последовавшая раздача конвертов, скорее всего, просто означает, что эти конверты принёс кто-то из Ордена (прим.авт.).

**ººº** Да, учитывая датировки, ему должно быть 7, а не 8. Каюсь. Но иначе почему-то не мог. В конце концов, сместила же Дж.К.Р. день нападения Волдеморта на Поттеров с субботы на понедельник для каких-то своих целей. Всё же в основном буду пользоваться хронологией канона, насколько это возможно. (прим.авт.).

_**В целях лучшего понимания, вот элементы моей хронологии:**_

_Гаррет Джеймс Поттер (Garret James Potter) – родился 30 августа 1980 года, в субботу._

_Джеффри Альфард Поттер (Jeffrey Alphard Potter) – родился 31 июля 1981 года, в пятницу._

(прим.авт.).


	3. Actually — Блики лунного света

_**Глава III: Actually — Naltaina alatar isilmëo — Блики лунного света.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Характер человека может быть получен из металла путем нагревания и охлаждения».<strong>_

© гхола Хейт, ментат.

* * *

><p>Средних размеров гостиная была погружена в полумрак и выглядела явно нежилой. Затхлый, сырой воздух только способствовал этому впечатлению. Возможно, сказывалось также то, что единственное окно было заложено кирпичом, а ветхие обои на стенах покрыты тончайшим, но неистребимым слоем пыли. Комната выглядела намного меньше, чем была на самом деле. Стены, почти полностью заставленные старыми, едва выдерживающими вес фолиантов, переплетенных в черную или коричневую кожу, шкафами с книгами, казалось, постоянно надвигались на немногочисленных посетителей этого жилища. Вся обстановка вызывала какие-то неприятные ассоциации – словно вы неожиданно оказались в крошечной палате для умалишённых. Это ощущение лишь усиливалось оплетенной паутиной люстрой под потолком, чьим сомнительным украшением служили небрежно укрепленные в гнёздах оплывшие свечи. Даже когда люстру зажигали, отбрасываемый ею круг тусклого света едва освещал потертый диван, старое кресло с ободранной кое-где обивкой и шаткий стол, сейчас совершенно пустой. Хорошо знакомый с этой непростой обстановкой человек, побродив по пыльному полу, нашёл бы за одним из книжных шкафов узкую скрипучую лестницу, ведущую на чердак и, возможно, ход на кухню. Остальное терялось в пыльном мраке.<p>

Собственно говоря, комната выглядела нежилой, как и весь дом, поскольку таковой и была. В прежние времена – больше девяти лет назад – её владелец жил тут месяцами и даже годами, не говоря уже о том, что преимущественно в этой комнате прошло его детство. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что в те времена это жилище, больше похожее на последнее прибежище смертельно больного, смотрелось лучше.

Сейчас же – официально – владелец комнаты продолжал проживать здесь. Созданию такого впечатления у всех, кто пожелал бы этим интересоваться, успешно служило отсутствие хоть какой-то возможности с улицы увидеть происходящее в доме, равно как и почти полное отсутствие визитеров. На случай, если всё же кому-то нежданному очень хотелось увидеть хозяина, входная дверь была защищена хорошо продуманным и тщательно замаскированным сигнальным заклятием, вдобавок державшим её закрытой столько, сколько потребуется. Несколько взмахов палочкой, чтобы очистить воздух от пыли и зажечь люстру, книга в руках – образ не выходящего из дома мрачного затворника, живущего в «маггловской клоаке» на жалкие гроши, завершен.

На самом деле, даже не будь у него другого жилья, «мрачный затворник» большую часть времени проводил бы в других местах – и вовсе не потому, что ему было плохо или чересчур уж неуютно в своём старом доме. Просто в последние годы, помимо основных, на него было возложено столько дополнительных обязанностей – в диапазоне от приятных до откровенно отвратительных – что стало почти невозможным бывать в любом месте, которое он мог бы назвать – «мой дом».

Два дня назад, выполнив самые срочные поручения и оставив заброшенные комнаты покрываться пылью, их владелец аппарировал к своему новому дому в нескольких милях от Лхена, на северо-западном побережье острова Мэн**º**. Так уж удачно сложилось, что как раз сегодня он, хозяин двухэтажного особняка, построенного в парах сотен метров от полосы прибоя, мог позволить себе отдохнуть. Это не означает, впрочем, что он ничего не делал. Напротив, в нетерпении исследователя, стараясь использовать последние свободные дни, заканчивал расчеты по одному из давно разрабатываемых проектов и ранним вечером 26 августа 1989 года, на ходу додумывая мелкие детали, наконец приступил к экспериментам.

Если бы кто-то мог заглянуть в расположенную в подвале лабораторию, его взгляду предстало бы средних размеров помещение с огромным каменным столом, заставленным ретортами и пробирками в подставках, гладкими и рельефными досками для приготовления ингредиентов. В центре стола и ближе к дальнему от двери краю были укреплены на треножниках два котла разных размеров. Также по столешнице в, казалось бы, хаотическом порядке были разложены многочисленные металлические, стеклянные и деревянные инструменты. У ближнего к входу конца стола, в углу, располагалось единственное кресло, в котором сейчас сидел сам зельевар – темноволосый мужчина, на вид лет тридцати, одетый в чёрную, тяжёлую даже на вид мантию, сейчас сосредоточенно наблюдавший за парами, поднимавшимися из котлов. По замыслу, составам в котлах, прежде чем они обретут окончательную форму, требовалось ещё больше семи часов, и у зельевара было время подумать.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла и постаравшись расслабить мышцы, он прикрыл ладонью уставшие глаза. По привычке начав думать о многочисленных делах, ожидавших его в ближайшее время, недовольно скривил губы и, сделав над собой усилие, попытался подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Перебрав несколько тем и ни одной не удовлетворившись, вдруг вспомнил разговор, услышанный почти неделю назад в магазине «Slug & Jiggers Apothecary» в Косом переулке.

_Раскланявшись в дверях со знакомым поставщиком ингредиентов для зелий и пройдя вглубь магазина, он удивился, услышав хорошо знакомые голоса, доносившиеся через приоткры__тую дверь, ведущую на склад – первого заместителя Главы Магистрата Гильдии алхимиков и владельца магазина. Заместитель редко покидал здание Гильдии, а владелец занимался в основном поставками и много путешествовал по всему миру. Оба говорили быстрым, приглушенным шёпотом, причём первый явно нервничал:_

— _Я требую, слышите, Герарт, требую немедленно рассказать, где вы это взяли? Иначе последствия могут быть…_

— _Понимаю ваше беспокойство, но я ещё не сошёл с ума, чтобы выдавать своего поставщика. Как и полагается по обычаю, я передал Гильдии – заметьте, безвозмездно – по одному экземпляру каждого из полученных предметов для изучения. А мне они стоили очень недёшево! Одиннадцать галлеонов за виал! Семьдесят пять – за весы! Вы когда-нибудь слышали о подобном? А мантия – та самая, которой вы же так восхищались всего пару дней назад – двести двенадцать галлеонов! А всё остальное!.._

— _За мантию вам заплатили! — возмутился заместитель._

— _Да, заплатили! Потому что дарить такие деньги даже для меня невозможно! Но эти вещи стоят таких затрат, даже вы не отрицаете этого! Скоро тридцать лет, как я работаю в этом магазине, но такие чудесные предметы никогда не попадали в мои руки._

— _В мои тоже, но…_

— _Нет, послушайте! Вы изучили виалы и пробирки – заметили, какие они изнутри? Как и чашечки весов, абсолютно нейтральны ко всем известным современной науке алхимическим ингредиентам и составам. Назовите хоть один металл или камень, который может сравниться с этим! Мало того, изнутри они не подвержены трению – а это значит, что не теряется даже капля жидкости! Это… это попросту невозможно! Но я видел их, держал в руках, и даже продал несколько штук. И вы требуете выдать вам моего поставщика?_

— _Вы просто хотите стать монополистом!_

— _Да бросьте, я же говорил, что тот купец работает не только со мной. Но – он особо просил сохранить его личность в тайне. Так что разговор окончен! Я вас провожу…_

Размышляя о невольно подслушанном, Северус Снейп всё больше и больше удивлялся. За последние годы не раз появлялись мнимые «чудеса» в зельеварении – их создатели прибегали порой к очень сложным мошенничествам, пытаясь заработать или прославиться – но владельца «Slug & Jiggers Apothecary» он знал много лет, и тот никогда не связывался с подобными шарлатанами. Однако есть непреложные законы, которые не обойти и не нарушить. Достаточно вспомнить базовые свойства зелий – постоянство стабильности в исходном и конечном состоянии, вязкость и консистенция, разность плотности и активности… Не могут существовать абсолютно нейтральные материалы! Не бывает полного отсутствия трения! Наконец, не может существовать…

Оборвав мысль, зельевар встал и зашагал по лаборатории, пытаясь успокоиться. «_Надо же, — _произнёс кто-то внутри язвительно,_ — как тебя захватила мысль, что там, где ты профессионал, осталось то, чего не можешь постигнуть и понять! Что же, останешься тут и позволишь другим успеть раньше?_».

Совладав с собой, Северус вновь сел в кресло и, утихомирив на время жгучее любопытство, принялся рассуждать. Вслух – здесь можно, никто не услышит. С самого начала – торопиться сейчас некуда, а так проще всего разобраться.

— Итак, существует более двадцати основных видов ингредиентов для зелий и магических составов. Для упрощения работы алхимик Филлит в 1713 году разработал таблицу соотношений компонентов. Выглядит она для непосвященного очень странно – Филлит понял, что прямоугольная модель будет слишком громоздка и неудобна, и потому таблица больше всего напоминает паутину. Четыре концентрических круга, пять лучей-паутинок – с тех пор никто не придумал ничего более совершенного, лишь со временем количество кругов выросло до восьми, а лучей – до одиннадцати. Умелому зельевару достаточно бросить один взгляд на таблицу, чтобы понять, какие компоненты ему нужны и для чего. Опытный зельевар проверяет свои расчёты лишь по трём внутренним кругам – на предмет несовместимости компонентов. Мастер Зелий держит всю таблицу в голове, нередко дополняя и изменяя её.

Нередко авторы литературы по зельеварению соблазняются возможностью – как они думают – упростить классификацию, отталкиваясь от типов алхимических составов, но на практике это приводит к опасной путанице.

Типы ингредиентов можно условно разделить на пять групп – растительного происхождения, животного, минералы, металлы и прекурсоры. Первые четыре группы, как считают, содержат только исходные компоненты, прекурсоры же могут быть как исходными, так и промежуточными. Общих правил совместимости компонентов не существует – всё зависит от условий создания конкретного алхимического состава…

Северус помолчал немного, и продолжил:

— Но основная проблема зельеварения – загрязнение. Невозможно сварить идеальный состав – в него неизбежно попадут посторонние элементы. Температура, освещенность, влажность, состав воздуха, наконец, даже – чистые ли у зельевара руки и чем он их мыл – тоже имеют значение. А чаще всего готовить зелья, мази и прочее приходится в условиях, приближенных к полевым. «_И, в качестве финального аккорда, — подумал Северус_,_ — тот непреложный факт, что измерительные приборы, сосуды для приготовления и инструменты тоже нужно из чего-то создавать. А нейтральных материалов не существует…круг замкнулся. Или – такие уже существуют?_»

От размышлений зельевара оторвал весёлый смех, раздавшийся от входа. Подняв голову, он увидел стоящую в дверях молодую женщину в тёмно-коричневой мантии с кантом цвета обожжённого золота и пуговицами из пиропа**ºº**.

— Знаешь, Северус, — произнесла она, закрывая за собой двери, — я начинаю подозревать, что тебе не хватает учеников, чтобы ты не говорил по этому поводу. Очень интересная лекция по основам зельеварения!

— Что ж, я немного увлёкся, — чуть подняв уголки губ, что означало улыбку, ответил Северус. — Мне это простительно, да и аудитория подходящая — уверен, ты уже давно забыла даже основы.

— Пусть так. Но даже это не помешало мне заметить, что ты, как всегда, нашёл возможность похвалить сам себя! — насмешливо отпарировала Лили, — когда ты в последний раз держал в руках рисованную таблицу Филлита, о уважаемый Мастер Зелий?

— Года два назад, — принимая игру, ответил он, — когда один исключительно дотошный студент четвертого курса успешно сварил Зелье памяти...

— …и ты, решив поощрить его талант, передал ему – анонимно, разумеется – официальную версию таблицы. — подхватила Лили. — Конечно же, только для того, чтобы он отстал от тебя со своими бесконечными расспросами?

— Конечно, — вновь улыбнулся Северус. — Да и, судя по тому, насколько тише стало у меня на уроках, он воспользовался ею по назначению.

— Насколько тише и… насколько меньше баллов стал терять Рэйвенкло, не так ли? Должно быть, профессор Флитвик был тебе очень благодарен...

В дружеской перепалке и последовавших за ней более серьёзных разговорах несколько часов, оставшихся до прихода ночи, прошли почти незаметно и, условившись встретиться утром в понедельник в доме Поттеров, друзья разошлись.

* * *

><p><strong>Ретроспектива:<strong>

Гавань Госпорта**ººº**, две недели назад, 11 августа 1989 года, ночь, 02 часа 17 минут:

Герарт Беннинг, в нетерпении переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял в тени портового крана, ожидая условленного сигнала. Мало того, что ему не нравилось бывать в маггловских районах, так ещё характер сделки, которую он пытался сейчас провернуть был, мягко говоря, незаконным. Конечно, за два с лишним десятилетия, что Герарт владел совместно со старым знакомым магазином «Slug & Jiggers Apothecary», выкупив его у прежних владельцев, ему регулярно приходилось идти на сделки, связанные с контрабандой и нарушениями пропускного режима на границах нескольких государств – да и как иначе достать, например, такие редкие ингредиенты, как шкура бумсланга или корень Нинруота? Не говоря уже о «морозном песке»! Герарт усмехнулся: Министерство Магии борется с контрабандой, но при этом – если у продавца есть поручительство Гильдии алхимиков – закрывает глаза на то, что уже ввезено в страну и продаётся легальным путём. Но сегодняшняя сделка не так проста, как предыдущие – ему ясно дали понять, что если кто-то посторонний, пусть даже его компаньон, узнает о месте и времени проведения сделки, Герарту не сносить головы. В самом прямом смысле. И в доказательство попросили припомнить случившийся месяц тому назад «несчастный случай» с одним из богатейших тагеров**ºººº** Купеческой гильдии Союза арабского Магриба. Герарт припомнил, что читал об этом: случайно возникший пожар уничтожил крыло небольшого отеля, где остановился торговец. В статье о трагическом случае приводили рассказ шокированных спасателей, обнаруживших обгоревшее тело – голова погибшего была отделена и найдена в другом конце комнаты.

От невесёлых мыслей мистера Беннинга отвлек сигнал – в нескольких десятках метров от него со стороны моря вспыхнул четыре раза и погас зелёный фонарь. Герарт, оглянувшись по сторонам, вышел из тени и, спустившись по каменным ступеням, подошёл к самой кромке воды. Вглядываясь в темноту, некоторое время он видел лишь туман над морем, вдруг словно соткавшийся в корабль – узкий и, по-видимому, очень длинный, быстро приближающийся к берегу. Носовой его части был придан вид оскалившегося морского змея. Испугавшись, что корабль сейчас врежется в берег, Герарт отступил на шаг назад и прижался к стене, но судно непостижимым образом погасило скорость в каких-то трёх ярдах от бетонного мола. Только когда с борта на берег перекинули узкий трап, мистер Беннинг понял, что казалось ему странным – с самого появления корабля он не слышал с его стороны ни единого звука. Бесшумно трепетали на ветру паруса, выкрашенные в чёрный цвет, беззвучно ходили по палубе люди, одетые в одинаковые плащи, даже вода не журчала, когда судно продвигалось вперёд. Конечно, мистеру Беннингу были знакомы заглушающие чары, но – наложить их на такую большую, да вдобавок движущуюся цель – невозможно, просто невозможно!

По трапу, осторожно ступая, спустился низкорослый человек в таком же, как у всех, сером плаще. Неторопливо перебирая кривыми ногами, он направился к мистеру Беннингу. Следом за ним по узкой доске быстро сбежал высокий мужчина и, подойдя ближе, встал слева от низкорослого. Герарт поздоровался хриплым от волнения голосом. Слегка наклонив голову в знак приветствия, высокий произнёс со странным акцентом, как-то очень мягко выговаривая слова:

— У нас мало времени, потому сразу приступим к делу, т'анна**ººººº** Беннинг. Меня зовут Нармо**ºººººº**. Уважаемый т'анна Эмет, — жест рукой в сторону низкорослого, — не говорит по-английски, хотя и понимает этот язык, потому для экономии времени говорить с вами буду я, а т'анна Эмет поправит меня, если что-то будет не так.

— Э-э… ничего не имею против этого, господин Нармо, — выговорил Герарт. Самообладание постепенно возвращалось к нему. — Уверен, что мы с вами достигнем взаимопонимания и обоюдной выгоды.

— Благодарю вас за эти слова. А теперь – к делу. Я полагаю, вы уже ознакомились с предлагаемыми нами товарами, как и с образцами, которые с нашего разрешения показал вам коллега из Голландии? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Нармо продолжил, — Тогда, быть может, у вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

— У меня их тысяча и один! — рассмеялся Герарт, — но мой коллега из Голландии предупредил, что нельзя спрашивать вас, откуда появились и как изготовлены эти удивительные вещи, как и о том, откуда вы прибыли…

Нармо и господин Эмет терпеливо ждали продолжения.

— …а так как я человек деловой, то хотел бы уточнить лишь пару вещей. Первое: наверное, я не так понял, но – товар вы доставляете сами?

— Да, это так.

— И что, он окажется в указанном мною месте в указанное время? Где бы это ни было?

— И это так.

— М-м… хорошо, — ошарашено произнес Герарт, — тогда второе: оплату вам производить, как я понял, путём выдачи...

— …простого векселя на предъявителя с бланковым индоссаментом. Без указания срока, место платежа – Дрезденский филиал Гринготтс-банка. Предваряя ваш вопрос – нет, чеком или наличными не проще. Хочу предупредить – сумма будет снята с вашего счёта в Гринготтс-банке в течение часа после получения вами товара, так что проследите, чтобы на счету были средства. С гоблинами мы договорились. Как оформлять заказ, вы уже знаете?

— Да, написать на бумаге список с указанием общей стоимости и положить в какой-то контейнер… и вы получите его.

— Прекрасно, т'анна Беннинг. После получения заказа ваш товар прибудет в срок от трёх до восьми дней. Теперь главный вопрос: вы согласны с нами торговать?

Через несколько минут Герарт, вновь стоя в тени крана, смотрел, как корабль – всё также беззвучно – непостижимым образом разворачивается на месте, и, отойдя на десяток метров от мола, исчезает в сгустившемся тумане. В руке мистер Беннинг сжимал небольшой ящичек со сдвигающейся крышкой, данный ему господином Нармо для передачи заказов. Почему-то у него было чувство, что только что была заключена самая выгодная сделка в его жизни.

Когда совладелец «Slug & Jiggers…» аппарировал из гавани, в густой тени метрах в шести-семи от места встречи мистера Беннинга с приплывшими на корабле людьми что-то шевельнулось. Через мгновение часть тени будто сдвинулась влево и вверх, открывая притаившегося человека в синем плаще. Лицо было скрыто капюшоном, а в руке он держал полупрозрачный кристалл в форме двенадцатигранника, сейчас заполненный неярким тёмно-красным свечением. Когда, поворачивая кристалл, человек осматривал его – в свечении вспыхивали и быстро гасли серебристые и синие огоньки, а если приглядеться внимательнее, то можно было заметить фигуры людей неясных очертаний. Удовлетворённый осмотром, человек спрятал кристалл в складках плаща и аппарировал.

* * *

><p>Менее чем через четыре минуты foina Сеттор изучал превосходно сделанную – в красках и с чётким звуком – запись встречи в гавани Госпорта. Из краткого доклада своего второго помощника Энтони Стеффарда, который и следил за встречей, Фарлан понял только, что пассажиры корабля явно торопились. Само же судно хоть и вызвало удивление Энтони, но он не понял даже, насколько всё происходящее было чуждо его миру. Да и неудивительно – ему не с чем было сравнивать. Фарлану же всё, случившееся в гавани, было одновременно ясно и совершенно непонятно, вызывая неясную тревогу. Для начала, само судно – оно явно умбарской постройки. Вдобавок резным изображением морского дракона украшают свои корабли только пираты, плавающие в нижней части залива Бельфалас и дальше к югу, да и вооружена команда корабля была арбалетами и абордажными саблями. Низкорослый человек по внешности явно харадский купец, и обращение к нему его спутника подтверждает это – но что он делает на пиратском корабле, да ещё в качестве пассажира, а не пленника? Кстати, о спутнике купца – черты лица выдают в нём кхандца, а Фарлан хорошо помнил, что, когда он покидал ost nim-taurwain («высочайший белый город» (S.), <span>прим.авт.<span>), война Кханда с Ближним Харадом была в самом разгаре и заключать мир никто не торопился. Несуразность на несуразности. Однако, все эти странности можно было бы принять, как данность – тем более, что с того дня, как Фарлан покинул родной дом, прошло больше тридцати лет – но было несколько деталей, разрушавших всё. «_Все на корабле – и команда, и пассажиры – были одеты в одинаковые, на первый взгляд, серые плащи. Нельзя винить Энтони, что он не понял, в чём разница, но у сошедших на берег пассажиров, как и у капитана, оставшегося на борту – они были совсем другими. И откуда, как у людей Востока и Юга могли оказаться лориенские маскировочные плащи пограничной стражи? Их не раздают направо и налево, получить такой в подарок – высокая честь. А иначе получить нельзя. — _Фарлан слабо помотал внезапно разболевшейся головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть из мыслей весь этот бред._ — Но даже это меркнет по сравнению с основной задачей – как возможно переправить сюда корабль? Это ведь не один человек и даже не исследовательский отряд, это целое судно водоизмещением порядка семидесяти тонн, с грузом, пассажирами и экипажем! На один только бросок сюда пришлось бы копить энергию больше трёх лет. А возврат? Судя по донесениям, корабль совершает по два рейса в месяц…То ли я схожу с ума – но запись не врёт, то ли дома сейчас творится что-то невероятное… и мне нужно узнать, что!»_

Решившись, foina поднялся с кресла, подошёл к стене и, пробежав пальцами по шероховатой поверхности, нащупал едва заметный выступ. Приложив к нему ладонь, он прошептал: «a latya foléi!» («открой тайны!» прим.авт.). Под ладонью едва слышно щёлкнул скрытый механизм и часть стены провалилась внутрь, открыв глубокое тёмное отверстие. Покопавшись в тайнике, Фарлан вынул оттуда жемчужно переливающийся шарик небольшого размера и, поколебавшись, стоит ли тратить одну из последних связующих сфер, решительно сжал её в руке и вернулся к столу. Положив шарик перед собой, сосредоточился, не отрывая от него взгляда, и вскоре услышал голос, чётко и мягко произнесший:

— Thamas en-athrabeth haen. Le pedithog…

— …ah parmassonen Nólemarille. Sen meldir. — нетерпеливо проговорил Фарлан.

— Dartho**ººººººº**. — произнёс со смешком голос.

**ººººººº** « — Зал дальней связи. Ты будешь говорить…» (S.)

« — …с книжником Nólemarille. Это друг». (S.)

« — Жди». (S.)

(прим.авт.).

Ожидая, пока в столице найдут его друга и бросят к ней тончайшую связующую нить, Фарлан вновь и вновь перебирал в памяти странности, происходящие в последнее время, всё сильнее чувствуя, что между этими событиями есть связь. И, когда Дара**ºººººººº** вышла на связь, подробно расспросил её обо всём происходящем на родине и в соседних странах, после чего его уверенность во взаимосвязи необычных событий стала абсолютной. Единственное, чего не знала Дара, да и не знал никто – кто организовывал те многочисленные изменения, происходящие в Малом Королевстве и сопряжённых с ним мирах. По этому поводу ходили самые разные слухи – в диапазоне от смешных до откровенно угрожающих. Как сказала Дара, даже король обеспокоен происходящим и поручил своим советникам найти хоть какие-нибудь следы организатора. Ищут уже больше трёх лет, но всё напрасно – следы уходят на восток, куда-то к Морю Рун, а затем и ещё дальше…

В который уже раз выслушав от Дары просьбу вернуться домой, Фарлан привычно ответил отказом, пообещав подумать об этом и, попросив передать родным и друзьям, что с ним всё в порядке, со вздохом сожаления оборвал связь, чувствуя себя очень уставшим. Конечно, создание и поддержание канала обеспечивает принимающая сторона, но направление удерживать приходится тому, кто выходит на связь, а это всегда сильно выматывает. Чтобы не уснуть, foina вышел в смежную с кабинетом комнатку, где, кроме низкого круглого столика, пары книжных шкафов и нескольких подушек для сидения, другой мебели не было. Отдёрнув ширму, огораживающую дальний от входа угол, он увидел ещё один столик с шахматной доской и всем необходимым для приготовления кофе. Позвав своего первого помощника, Фарлан провёл остаток ночи за обсуждением текущих дел и несколькими партиями в шахматы, скрасив ожидание утра крепким, густым кофе и полюбившимся ему коньяком «Ласточка».

* * *

><p>Ранним утром 27 августа 1989 года, когда солнце ещё не взошло, и влажный сумрак окутывал туманами высокие хвойные деревья на севере Шотландии, в маленьком охотничьем домике на склоне холма, затерянного среди древних лесов, появились два домовых эльфа. Быстро и аккуратно работая, они очистили от пыли и следов запустения обе комнаты, длинный коридор и прихожую, помыли и отполировали оловянную и серебряную посуду, а также расчистили снег перед входной дверью и разожгли исполинский очаг в большой комнате, расставив нешироким радиусом ближе к огню массивные кресла с широкими спинками. К тому времени, когда солнечные лучи осветили верхушки деревьев, всё было сделано. Один из эльфов остался готовить всё необходимое для приёма гостей – так же, как много лет назад, когда домик последний раз использовался по назначению, а второй вернулся к хозяину доложить о выполнении приказа.<p>

Через полчаса, когда трофейная комната уже прогрелась и в котелке, подвешенном у огня, нагревалось приправленное пряностями вино, у входной двери раздался негромкий хлопок аппарации и первый гость, сняв в коридоре длинное пальто, отороченное мехом, сразу же прошёл в комнату с очагом. Это был старик с массивными, будто высеченными из гранита чертами лица. Движения его были не по возрасту резкими и порывистыми, часто хмурились густые брови, отчего глубоко посаженные глаза приобретали мрачное выражение. Очертания широкого носа свидетельствовали, что он не раз был сломан. Увидев, что никого ещё нет, старик раздражённо отбросил в угол комнаты тяжёлую трость слоновой кости, богато украшенную чернёным серебром, и расположился в кресле, выбрав то, что поближе к огню. Домовой эльф, незаметно стоящий в самом тёмном углу комнаты, через секунду вернул трость владельцу, приложив её к подлокотнику кресла. В тот же момент у дверей раздался ещё один хлопок. Прибывший вторым гость – на вид ровесник первого – повторил тот же маршрут и, ни слова не говоря, также уселся в кресло – но как можно дальше от очага. Впрочем, скоро терпение пришедшего вторым истощилось и он энергично развернулся в кресле всем телом, явно намереваясь сказать что-то резкое, как вдруг от дверей послышались два хлопка аппарации, почти слившиеся в один. Сидящие почти одновременно поднялись на ноги и, не сговариваясь, направили палочки в сторону входа. Из коридора послышался стук сапог об пол, будто кто-то обивал с них снег, а затем тяжелые шаги, оглушительно звучащие в тишине – и в трофейную вошёл, нимало не смутившись направленных в лицо палочек, тот, кто и созвал это собрание. За его спиной в глубине коридора виднелась фигура ещё одного человека. Переступив порог, первый внимательно осмотрел комнату и произнёс гулким голосом:

— Эйвери, Розье, опустите палочки. Я позвал вас не для того, чтобы тратить время на подобные глупости.

— Ты пришёл не один, как условились, Лестрейндж. — не опуская палочки, произнёс Розье. — Кто ещё с тобой?

— Представитель нового поколения глупцов, — с ядовитой усмешкой проговорил Лестрейндж, отступая в сторону. — Впрочем, он не безнадёжен.

Человек, стоящий в коридоре, сделал пару шагов вперёд и, когда отсвет пламени очага упал на его лицо, присутствующие узнали Люциуса Малфоя. Глухо рассмеявшись, Эйвери опустил палочку и, ни на кого не глядя, вернулся на место и сел. Более нервный Розье, поколебавшись, последовал его примеру, впрочем, сначала подождав, пока Лестрейндж займёт стоящее посередине кресло, а Малфой встанет около него.

— И зачем же тебе понадобилось собрать последних оставшихся Рыцарей Вальпургия?**ººººººººº **— таким же глухим голосом спросил Эйвери. — Неужели лорд Малфой явился тому причиной?

— Ты знаешь, что нет, старый друг. Но лорд Малфой предоставил мне некоторую информацию, которую я, сопоставив и дополнив донесениями своих агентов, решил сообщить вам. Если коротко — наш бывший гроссмейстер расстался с жизнью не до конца…

— Для меня это не новость! — перебил его Розье. — И, если хочешь знать, я уже подготовился! Я…

— Подготовился? И как же? Перевёл вклады в другие банки? Подыскал себе тёплое местечко в Аргентине? — оборвал его Эйвери с нескрываемым сарказмом. — Тебе ли не знать, что это не поможет?

— Так, — твёрдым тоном произнёс Лестрейндж. — Прошу выслушать меня до конца, а уже потом спорить. Возражения?

Он помолчал, пристально глядя на Розье. Возражений не было.

— Итак, первое: наш бывший гроссмейстер не просто остался в живых — факты, которые я сообщу вам позже, говорят о том, что он планирует своё возвращение. Понимаю, как это звучит, потому сразу оговорюсь — у меня есть свои люди в Отделе Тайн, информация пришла от них. Чтобы совсем избавить вас от сомнений — человек, работающий на меня, находится под заклятием «Империус» и имеет постоянный доступ к Арке.

Второе: лорд Малфой сообщил мне, что Дамблдор в последнее время сосредоточился на задаче поиска чего-то невероятно для него ценного. Более точной информации нет.

Третье: по данным лорда Малфоя и моих людей в Министерстве, наши недалёкие отпрыски, коротающие свои дни в известном вам месте, по каким-то причинам в последние шесть лет почти не испытывают на себе эффекты воздействия дементоров…

— Ты хотел сказать – твои недалёкие отпрыски… — едко проговорил Розье.

— Помолчи, Чарлз! — окоротил его Эйвери. — Сейчас не до того. А высказаться по существу все успеем, ситуация не из простых.

Лорд Лестрейндж смотрел в глаза Розье, пока тот не отвёл взгляда, после чего продолжил:

— Причём это касается не только моих детей, но также Беллатрис, Руквуда, Долохова и других. Их допрашивали, но не смогли ничего добиться. Несколькими экспертами аврората была высказана идея, что каким-то образом уменьшился «голод» дементоров, но экспертов подняли на смех. После этого колдомедики выборочно обследовали заключенных и сделали вывод, что их организмы получают какую-то энергетическую подпитку со стороны, что позволяет защищать разум, но ни источника подпитки, ни её природы понять не смогли. Один из медиков высказал мысль, что их подпитывает наш гроссмейстер, после чего был принудительно отправлен в отпуск. Ситуация остаётся неясной.

Наконец, четвёртое: программа Министерства «Изоляция» теперь полностью функциональна и у меня пока нет доступа к ключевым фигурам, обеспечивающим её распространение. К счастью, она действует только на территории Англии – политики других стран оказались умнее – но вы понимаете, чем это грозит нам в случае конфликта с любой из других держав, если информация о программе просочится за пределы круга ответственных лиц в Министерстве. Так что предлагаю начать именно с обсуждения мер по противодействию программе.

— Дамблдор знает об «Изоляции»? — спросил Розье.

— Знает, но по непонятным причинам ничего не делает – то ли его устраивает такое развитие событий, то ли выжидает. — вмешался в разговор Малфой.

— В первую очередь меня интересует другое. — медленно проговорил Эйвери. — Я так понял, Рихард, ты предлагаешь нам действовать вместе? Вновь вмешаться в политику, в дела нашего бывшего гроссмейстера, его последователей и врагов?

— Всё верно, Доминик.

— У меня нет принципиальных возражений, — продолжил Эйвери, — и я даже знаю, как решить проблему с доступом к сотрудникам, работающим над «Изоляцией», но ты знаешь меня, и моё условие – каждый из нас должен принести Непреложный Обет: во-первых, что сохранит в тайне личности всех присутствующих; во-вторых, что сохранит в тайне наши задачи и планы, как и порядок их осуществления; в-третьих, что нарушит первые два правила лишь в случае необходимости такого нарушения для успешного достижения наших совместных, озвученных для всех и согласованных целей.

— Я согласен. — неожиданно произнёс Розье, наконец сбросив маску нервной раздражительности. Заметив в глазах лорда Малфоя удивлённое выражение, он улыбнулся уголком рта и добавил: — А вы думали, что с тех пор, как мы виделись последний раз, я совсем сдал? Старый перепуганный параноик – не так ли, Люциус?

— Не советую вам, лорд Малфой, смотреть Чарлзу в глаза – он один из лучших легилиментов, известных мне. К тому же – очень точно расшифровывающий образы, возникающие в сознании. — сказал Эйвери и, сразу же, без перехода: — Осталось узнать твоё мнение, Рихард. Полагаю, что лорд Малфой согласится с тобой, коль скоро он принял твоё покровительство.

— Я согласен на твоё условие и считаю его разумным. Но ты ошибся, Доминик: лорд Малфой, несмотря на его молодость, не нуждается в покровительстве. Он сам пришёл ко мне, рискнув встретиться с опальным своему господину человеком, поделился информацией и предложил несколько идей. В нашем союзе он будет равен другим.

— Благодарю. Что же до условия лорда Эйвери, то я согласен. — ответил Люциус. — Но, с вашего позволения: мне не нравится слово «союз». И, раз уж мы принесём Обет, предлагаю считать это Клятвенным орденом.

Старые лорды, переглянувшись, рассмеялись. Малфой не зря выбрал это название – все присутствующие понимали, что их объединение временно, как и Клятвенные ордена средневековья.

— Пусть будет орден. — подвёл итог Лестрейндж.

Встав и протянув вперёд руки, четверо лордов принесли Непреложный Обет, призывая в свидетели Память и Силу – по древнему обычаю, давно забытому в современном им мире.

Шесть часов спустя, когда солнце стояло в зените, а охотничий домик в Шотландии вновь опустел, в кабинете Альбуса Дамблдора появился домовой эльф и, низко поклонившись, положил на край стола письмо в узком конверте. После того, как эльф удалился, конверт со всеми предосторожностями был вскрыт и оттуда выпал лист пергамента, на котором твёрдым почерком, рукой лорда Малфоя было записано: «Всё прошло успешно». Улыбнувшись, Дамблдор сжёг письмо и вернулся к прерванным появлением эльфа занятиям по подготовке к следующему учебному году.

* * *

><p>Сколько она себя помнила, вода в озере всегда казалась ей живой. Не боясь простудиться и заболеть, даже в самые сильные грозы выбиралась тайком из дома и бежала к озеру. В ненастье, когда от ползущих, тяжелых туч на землю падала тень, скрывая чёткие очертания предметов, и бешеный ветер вперемешку с дождём заставлял всё ниже наклонять голову, чтобы видеть хотя бы дорогу под ногами, вода то серебрилась, расходясь широкими изломанными полосками невысоких волн, то внезапно чернела, когда особенно страшная туча проходила прямо над головой. Но и в тихую солнечную погоду, как сейчас – она тоже была живой. В воздухе не ощущалось ни малейшёго дуновения, а вода рябила под лучами начавшего опускаться солнца, тысячей маленьких зеркал отражая ярко-белые и золотистые блики на песок, покрывавший берег, на несколько почти высохших кустов метрах в трёх от воды и даже на густую листву деревьев, росших поодаль. Под самым большим деревом на выцветшем и пожелтевшем, когда-то белоснежном полотенце лежала, опираясь на локти и запрокинув голову к небу, видневшемуся сквозь листья, «юная леди» – так называл её папа, всегда при этом хитро улыбаясь. То ли солнце так передвинулось, то ли место было выбрано не случайно, но яркие лучи освещали только её ноги, оставляя всё остальное в тени. Прикрыв глаза, сквозь ресницы она смотрела то на небо, то на вспыхивающую, мерцающую и переливающуюся всеми оттенками золота и серебра поверхность воды. Невысокого роста, лицо покрывала россыпь веснушек, а длинные волосы пламенно-рыжего цвета, в беспорядке раскинувшиеся по плечам, чем-то напоминали львиную гриву. Когда лежащая девочка в очередной раз любовалась солнечными бликами, в листве старого клёна, казалось, прямо над головой, что-то зашуршало, раздался короткий вопль и звук падения. Засмеявшись и не поворачивая головы, она громко произнесла, обращаясь к упавшему:<p>

— Я же говорила, что лазать по деревьям ты не умеешь и не научишься! Высота не для тебя!

С другой стороны толстого ствола кто-то хмыкнул, судя по звукам, поднимаясь на ноги. Через несколько секунд из-за дерева вышел, по пути стряхивая с волос листья, высокий, нескладный паренёк в коротких бежевых шортах и оранжевой футболке, гармонировавшей с цветом его волос, на которой красовалось огромное изображение летящего пушечного ядра с двумя соединёнными буквами «C» над ним. Усевшись прямо на песок рядом с сестрой, он возразил:

— Когда я вырасту, буду играть в квиддич! Я не боюсь высоты!

— А я не говорю, что ты боишься…

— Тогда что?

— Ты не стараешься, тебе просто лень, — нараспев сказала сестра, рисующая странные узоры, водя большим пальцем ноги по песку.

Брат пожал плечами, будто ему было совершенно всё равно, а потом хитро улыбнулся – совсем как папа, толкнул сестрёнку в бок, повалив на песок, и встал на полотенце с видом победителя. Но долго его триумф не продлился – быстро вскочив на ноги, «юная леди», ничуть не стесняясь, с помощью латинского языка жестов быстрыми движениями пальцев и рук сравнила обидчика с глупцом и трусом, приписала ему кое-какие грязные привычки и закончила Предельным Оскорблением – левая рука ударила по правому бицепсу, отчего правый кулак подпрыгнул вверх. Брат, притворно заревев от ярости, хоть и улыбаясь, побежал к ней. Стремительно развернувшись, сестра кинулась к воде и с разбега нырнула, вынырнув ярдах в шести. Звонко расхохотавшись, показала разозлённому брату язык, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности, прекрасно зная, что тот терпеть не мог, когда сестрёнка пряталась в воде – к девяти годам он так и не научился плавать.

Заведённый до предела, Рон зашагал домой. Остановившись под деревом, он пнул полотенце и, не оборачиваясь, крикнул:

— Мама сказала тебе идти домой! Слышишь?

— Слышу! — ответила сестрёнка и вновь засмеялась.

Махнув рукой, сжатой в кулак, Рон ушёл за деревья и, спустившись с холма, исчез из виду. Джинни, повернувшись в воде, легла на спину, следя за быстро летящими облаками – там, наверху, ветер был. Задумавшись о том, что и правда пора домой, она погрустнела. Когда Джинни выбиралась из воды, небо неожиданно начало темнеть, затягиваясь тучами и, чем ближе она подходила к дому, тем сильнее хмурилось небо – будто и не было сегодня яркого солнца и раскалённого песка на берегу озера. Идя через двор ко входу на кухню, она почувствовала на коже первые капли дождя, а когда понималась по крутой лестнице в свою комнату, не слыша окликов мамы, стихия уже бушевала вовсю. Неожиданно почувствовав сильную усталость, Джинни, не раздеваясь, повалилась на кровать. За окном шумел ветер, раскачивая ветви деревьев в саду, стучали по стеклу капли и где-то далеко-далеко светился бледным сиянием скрытого тучами дневного светила горизонт. Под эту музыку Джинни и уснула, лишь почему-то вспомнив, что год назад, когда ей было семь, приходил доктор из Министерства Магии и что-то делал со всеми детьми в семье… она в тот день убежала к озеру с Роном, а дома из взрослых был только папа, возившийся в гараже с маггловскими железками и, когда их хватились, доктор уже ушёл. Он ещё очень торопился – за три часа близнецы довели его до белого каления… На этой мысли Джинни почувствовала, как кровать слегка покачивается и вращается под ней, и провалилась в тёплую, пахнущую дождём темноту.

* * *

><p><strong>º<strong> Фото: _._

**ºº** Внешний вид пиропа: _._

**ººº** Фото: _._

**ºººº** тагер [تاجر] (арабск.) – «торговец, купец». (прим.авт.).

**ººººº** т'анна (харадск.) – обращение к знатному/уважаемому человеку другого народа. (прим.авт.).

**ºººººº** «narmo» – «волк». Псевдоним, естественно. (прим.авт.).

**ºººººººº** Nólemarille – форма имени «Дара» в Q. (прим.авт.).

**ººººººººº **Рыцари Вальпургия – Knights of Walpurgis – такое название первоначально носили Пожиратели смерти, когда Волдеморт сформировал их (период с 1946 по 1956 год). Источник: _.info/wizards/death__ У меня Рыцари Вальпургия – первое поколение, отошедшее от дел Волдеморта, противопоставляющее себя следующим. (прим.авт.).


	4. Nightly — Немного зелени и фиолетового

_**Глава IV: Nightly — Umlimbë wenya ar lunecarnelunë — Немного зелени и фиолетового.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Ты должен делать добро из зла, потому что его больше не из чего делать, — твердо сказал Котенок. — Это кто-то из людей сказал. И сказал правильно. Если те считают, что они на стороне добра, на стороне Света – заставь их быть добрыми!»<strong>_

© «Мальчик и тьма», Сергей Лукьяненко.

* * *

><p>Косо падающие солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся через запылённое овальное окошко под потолком крошечной каморки, большей частью находящейся в подвале, мягко осветили пол из крупных и гладких, в давние времена обточенных водой камней и сбившееся толстое мягкое покрывало светло-коричневого цвета. Передвигаясь по мере того, как Солнце поднималось, лучи стали немного ярче и, отразившись от бока безупречно начищенного серебряного чайника, стоящего на прикреплённой к стене полке, заплясали на бронзовых пластинах, врезанных в плотно закрытую низкую деревянную дверь каморки, у подножия которой лежали ровным рядком четыре или пять маленьких подушек. Из-под тонких одеял выглядывали только чуть продолговатые, лишённые волос головы с большими ушами, принадлежащие троим домовым эльфам, обитавшим в Поттер-мэнор. Несмотря на закрытые глаза, они уже больше часа не спали, терпеливо ожидая пробуждения и приказов кого-либо из хозяев дома.<p>

Примерно в это время двумя этажами выше приоткрылась лёгкая дверь и, удостоверившись, что в коридоре никого нет, из комнаты, расположенной слева от центральной лестницы, выскользнул невысокий паренёк в бежевой пижаме. Стараясь идти как можно тише, он миновал лестницу, сощурившись от яркого света, разноцветными полосами проникавшего через витраж в огромном окне над площадкой между этажами. Всё также крадучись и почти прижимаясь к стене, преодолел оставшуюся часть коридора и уже почти добрался до цели, как вдруг кто-то схватил его за рукав. Рванув руку, Джеффри почувствовал удар по локтю и громко зашипел от боли, тут же сообразив, что произошло – уже не в первый раз он цеплялся за острый край щита, стоящего у ног доспехов средневекового рыцаря, установленных в нише. Зажмурившись, боясь вздохнуть, Джеффри попытался осторожно отцепить рукав, надеясь, что на этот раз доспехи не упадут и ему не влетит от мамы. Через пару минут бурной, хоть и осторожной борьбы рукав так и не был освобождён, а «рыцарь» уже опасно накренился, грозя в любой миг свалиться прямо на голову, притом ещё перебудив весь дом. Закусив губу, Джеффри упёрся взглядом в находящуюся всего в нескольких шагах дверь в комнату брата, отчаянно повторяя про себя: «Выйди же! Ну, выйди!». Должно быть, каким-то фантастическим образом его немой призыв был услышан, так как почти сразу же дверь распахнулась. Появившийся в проёме Гаррет, оценив ситуацию, вовсе не бросился на помощь брату, а, прошептав что-то, неспешным шагом направился к нему, застывшему подобно тому же доспеху в нише. Подойдя вплотную, он, как ни в чём не бывало, потянул Джеффри за рукав пижамы, оттаскивая от стены, и толкнул на пол. Приземлившись, тот вжал голову в плечи, ожидая услышать страшный грохот, но до его ушей донесся только тихий, по обыкновению, смех Гаррета. Тот стоял над лежавшим бесформенной грудой доспехом и в ответ на изумлённый взгляд брата произнёс:

— Заклятие тишины. Его как-то использовал Северус, а я запомнил, как звучит. Перерыл кучу книг, но ни в одной не нашёл – ни в школьных учебниках, ни в «Антологиях чар» по столетиям, но даже в исследованиях, опубликованных в ежемесячном «Новации в чарах»… пришлось восстанавливать по памяти движения и пробовать, пока не получится…

— Ты бы хоть предупредил! Я чуть не до смерти перепугался! — рассерженным тоном сказал Джеффри, поднимаясь на ноги и идя вслед за братом. — И мама много раз говорила тебе называть его — профессор Снейп.

Гаррет, усмехнувшись, впустил брата в комнату, под потолком которой кружили, стараясь догнать друг друга, три похожих на маленькие шаровые молнии «лохматых» шарика, сделанные, похоже, из одного лишь света – ярко-зелёный, серебристый и оранжевый. В их странном свете, бросавшем на стены комнаты цветные тени, стало видно, что волосы Джеффри, в коридоре казавшиеся чёрными, на самом деле тёмно-рыжего оттенка, отдалённо похожего на цвет волос его мамы.

Усевшись на кровать брата, он смотрел, как тот, выдвинув из-под стола большой сундук, что-то в нём ищет. Видимо, он нашёл, что нужно, потому что скоро захлопнул крышку сундука, задвинув его ногой обратно под стол, одновременно пряча в карман что-то, завёрнутое в тёмную тряпицу. Джеффри не спросил, что именно – он давно знал, что потом брат ему расскажет, а до того момента из него не вытянешь ни слова. Сев за стол, Гаррет посмотрел на Джеффри и продолжил разговор:

— Я его так и называю – когда Северус бывает у нас. Но, по-моему, глупо постоянно говорить так о том, кто спас нам жизнь… Мы ещё не студенты «Хогвартс», а потому он для нас пока – не профессор. Как же мне говорить: «мистер Снейп»? Да у меня язык не повернётся! — раскачиваясь на стуле, говорил Гаррет. Видя, что брата не убеждают его слова, он привычно привёл предпоследний аргумент:

— Мама называет его – Северус…

— С мамой они друзья! — так же привычно возразил Джеффри и, видя, что брат молчит, нетерпеливо выпалил: — Так что? Мы идём?

Гаррет, задумавшийся о чём-то своём, при этих словах немного непонимающе посмотрел на брата, перестав раскачиваться на стуле. Ножки с тихим стуком опустились на ковёр, и Гаррет, сообразив, наконец, о чём его спросили, покачал головой.

— Почему? — обиженным тоном спросил Джеффри. — Ты передумал показывать мне пещеры? Я же обещал, что никому не скажу!

— Не передумал! Просто ничего не получится — папа сказал мне, что сегодня мы идём в Косой переулок.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд он усмехнулся и «обрадовал» Джеффри:

— У тебя запланирована очередная встреча с Олливандером. Он всё никак не определится с составом оболочки…

Джеффри притворно застонал, обхватив голову руками. Когда ему исполнилось семь, папа, в полном соответствии с традициями рода, повёл сына к Олливандеру – подбирать палочку. В тот день Джеффри, рассчитывавший побыстрее освободиться и сходить посмотреть на новые гоночные мётлы, так и не прикоснулся ни к одной волшебной палочке. Вместо этого он подвергся тщательному осмотру с помощью магической рулетки и нескольких совершенно безумного вида инструментов, через стёклышки в которых мистер Олливандер рассматривал его глаза, руки и даже волосы, попутно задавая смирно сидевшему тут же папе странно звучащие вопросы об особенностях магии у предков Джеффри чуть ли не со времён Мерлина. Именно тогда он с ужасом понял, что так быстро никуда не уйдёт, что просто покупать палочку ему и не собирались – она будет создаваться на заказ. Почему так – Джеффри не понял, а вскоре совсем перестал об этом думать, воспринимая ежемесячные походы к мистеру Олливандеру как пустую потерю времени. Внезапно возникшая мысль заставила его поднять голову и спросить:

— А почему ты-то такой радостный? Сам же говорил, что терпеть не можешь сидеть в кафе у Фортескью в компании «мрачных авроров» или ходить с мамой по книжным магазинам, пока мы с папой пропадаем у Олливандера?

— Во-первых, — хитро улыбаясь, сказал Гаррет, — мне нравится ходить по книжным магазинам. Мне не нравится только, что там нет почти ничего стоящего. А во-вторых, когда тебя в очередной раз будут мучить рулеткой и спектральными линзами, я хочу купить дополнительные ингредиенты для зелий и получить несколько бесценных советов.

Вскинув голову и мгновенно поняв, о каких советах говорит брат, Джеффри радостно воскликнул:

— Профессор Снейп приезжает? Он будет у нас дома?

— Да, маме удалось уговорить его заехать в гости на пару дней перед следующим учебным годом. И он согласился взять меня с собой на склад магазина «Slug & Jiggers…»! Я прочёл на рекламных страницах «Пророка», что на прошлой неделе у них появилось что-то совершенно новое. Надеюсь…

Он не договорил. За дверью послышались шаги и Гаррет, торопливым взмахом руки погасив всё ещё летающие под потолком светящиеся шарики, снова принялся раскачиваться на стуле с самым невозмутимым видом. Шаги остановились под дверью и, спустя пару секунд, раздался негромкий стук: два быстрых удара и ещё один, чуть позже. Джеффри просиял, вскочил с кровати и кинулся открывать, а Гаррет схватил со стола учебник, раскрыв на первой попавшейся странице и, придав лицу отрешённое выражение, остался сидеть.

Распахнув дверь, Джеффри отошёл назад, пропуская раннего гостя в комнату. Тот же, планомерно оглядев стены, увешанные странными рисунками, больше похожими на диаграммы, закрывающие окно тёмные шторы, небрежно застеленную постель и девственно-чистый стол, обратил, наконец, внимание на мальчишек, рассматривающих его. И если младший глядел прямо в лицо с каким-то странным выражением обожания в глазах, то старший, казалось, увлеченно читающий лежащую у него на коленях книгу, на самом деле следил за каждым движением гостя, прикрыв глаза ресницами. Внутренне усмехнувшись, Северус взмахнул незаметно извлечённой из рукава палочкой. Шторы резко раздвинулись. От залившего комнату яркого света Гаррет вздрогнул и невольно подался вперёд. Его, казалось, изумило то, как свет попал в комнату, куда обычно проникал не раньше одиннадцати часов. Впрочем, Гаррет сразу же понял свою оплошность и через секунду услышал подтверждение этому.

— Техническое поражение, — сухо прокомментировал профессор Снейп. — Мало того, что вы, Гаррет, не слишком удачно притворялись, что читаете, за две минуты не перевернув и страницы, хотя текста на этом развороте всего три абзаца. Мало того, что вы позволили брату открыть дверь незнакомому человеку, полагаясь лишь на узнаваемый стук. Вы – и это самое серьёзное – не проверили, ходил ли кто-то под вашими окнами со вчерашнего вечера и не использовали ни одного из известных вам сигнальных заклятий, что позволило мне без помех закрепить на оконной раме снаружи простое устройство из призмы и нескольких зеркал, так удивившее вас неожиданным освещением этой комнаты.

Стоявший во время этой речи с низко опущенной головой, Гаррет, дождавшись, пока профессор замолчит, поднял на него глаза, и, весело улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Функциональное поражение. Пока вы, сэр, бродили под окном и крепили на него зеркала, я просто наблюдал за вами через дырочки, специально прожжённые в шторах. Вы выглядели весьма забавно, надо сказать! Не говоря уже о том, что, когда я вытаскивал Джеффри из плена доспехов – разбросал по полу стеклянные хлопушки из «Gambol & Japes», и ни одна не лопнула! Только вы могли заметить их, сэр. Да ещё, пожалуй, близнецы Уизли…

— Принимается, — с каменным выражением лица процедил профессор. — Кстати, об упавшем доспехе… грохот должен был раздаться по всему особняку. Что вы скажете мне о запрете несовершеннолетним колдовать дома?

— Но, сэр, — с невинным выражением лица спросил Гаррет, — разве кто-то колдовал?

Снейп, понимая, что над ним издеваются, но не имея доказательств, пристально посмотрел на подростка, а затем, резко развернувшись, пошёл к двери. Уже стоя на пороге, он бросил через плечо:

— Через пятнадцать минут жду вас внизу, Гаррет. Опоздаете – уйду без вас.

* * *

><p>В ту ночь, когда Иерихон погиб и был растаскан по косточкам, он, как и обычно, работал. Сомнительная привилегия – после всего, что сделал – швырять уголь в топку, когда другие спят. Но, если выбор стоит – быть истопником или одним из подыхающих с голода бродяг, сомнений не остаётся совсем. Не сказать, что он был так уж против как-нибудь помереть, но – слишком силён был искусственно привитый инстинкт выживания, да и, если уж погибать – то в блеске, в яростных вспышках, сначала роняя капли, а потом проливая фонтаны крови. Своей, конечно – а эти твари так любят её, что, когда момент придёт, он заорёт прямо в слепые морды: «Пейте, мрази!»<p>

И сдохнет, наконец. Всё равно жизнь давно потеряла всякий смысл, а постоянные голоса, пронизывающие даже шум пламени в топке, твердили и твердили всё то же. То же, что не сходило с тысяч экранов по всему «Великому Городу Иерихон», который ещё называли «вратами Церкви». И бесконечное «Вера, Труд, Безопасность» звенело в ушах навязанным призраком покоя, заглушая никому не слышимый, истошный вопль ужаса перед всем, что хоть немного отличается…

Той ночью он видел много крови, и, когда орды вампиров захлестнули Иерихон, вдруг осознал, что ничем не обязан – ни миру, ни Церкви, ни городу. Мир сделал его таким – что ж, он рад, но его дар очищал мир, и он ему ничем не обязан. Церковь только отнимала – сначала семью, потом собратьев, а потом и право убивать тех, кто хотел убить его. А город… город лишил его неба, и потому не заслуживал спасения.

Сидя в каком-то глубоком подвале, бывший пастырь Метелл**º** отрешённо слушал доносящиеся сверху крики ужаса и бессвязные мольбы о милосердии, словно впав в транс. Привитые Церковью инстинкты звали его наверх, на последний бой с кровососами, но сейчас Метелл, подняв голову к щёли между каменными плитами, думал лишь о небе. Возникая в памяти, вставали перед глазами прекрасные картины бескрайних Пустошей, так опостылевших ему во время войны – но сейчас, спустя почти шесть лет без неба и солнечного света, казавшиеся единственно подходящим в этом мире местом, куда бы так хотелось вернуться! Не выходя из транса, пастырь краем сознания ощутил чьё-то присутствие в подвале, и, с трудом отвлекшись от воспоминаний, увидел на выступе стены вампира, уже готового к прыжку, но ему было всё равно, уже совсем всё равно… и только очнувшись минуту спустя – увидел себя, стоящего над трупом кровососа с какой-то металлической палкой в руках. Скривившись и отбросив подальше измазанную кровью и слизью трубу, Метелл с горечью подумал, что, хочет он того или нет, так просто сдохнуть не получится – инстинкты берут своё, и замер, услышав вблизи негромкие аплодисменты. Резко развернувшись на звук, сперва ничего не увидел и, лишь расширив зрачки да присмотревшись к глубокой тени в углу, разглядел невысокого человека, даже не закутанного, а словно затянутого в плащ странного цвета и покроя. Лицо его закрывала маска из тёмной ткани, через прорези которой светились фиолетовым глаза незнакомца. Сидящий поднялся и, стоило ему сделать всего два шага, как пастырь понял, что поторопился, отнеся того к людям. Человек просто не мог двигаться так – плавно, но какими-то странно разорванными движениям, словно готовясь мгновенно шагнуть или отпрыгнуть в любую сторону. Человек не мог за те самые два коротких шага непостижимым образом преодолеть почти десять метров, отделяющие его от напряжённо застывшего пастыря. И, когда существо подошло ближе и заговорило, Метелл окончательно понял, что оно совершенно чуждо этому миру. Поэтому, лишь раз взглянув в эти удивительно равнодушные, учитывая обстановку, глаза, бывший пастырь уже не удивился, услышав сквозь усиливающееся оцепенение странный вопрос:

— Вы хотели бы снова увидеть небо?

— Да… — одними губами ответил пастырь, но существо услышало.

— Я могу отправить вас туда, где неба хватит на всю жизнь, а Церковь вас не найдёт. Но мне нужно кое-что взамен.

— Что? — как в тумане, спросил Метелл, почему-то даже не сомневаясь, что вот оно – может сделать то, что обещает.

— Вам, учитывая здоровье, возраст и искусственно изменённый геном, осталось жить ещё около семидесяти лет вдобавок к вашим сорока. Мне нужны семь из них.

Метелл внутренне отшатнулся, в памяти мгновенно всплыли полузабытые сказки о демонах, покупающих у людей, отвергших Церковь, годы жизни в обмен на богатство. В сказках такие люди неизменно хотели всё больше и умирали, не прожив и трети возможного срока.

— Нет, нет, — мелодично рассмеявшись, успокоило его существо, — я не демон. И я не собираюсь покупать у вас жизнь в прямом смысле. Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы в течение семи лет вы защищали – тайно, разумеется – указанного мною человека, мальчика, пока тому не исполнится шестнадцать.

— Где это будет?

— Вас даже не интересует, кто он? Хвалю. «Это будет», как вы выразились, в одном не очень далёком мире. Вдобавок к столь любимому вами небу, я «привяжу» вашу сущность к энергетике и языковой системе того мира, чтобы вы могли общаться и пользоваться некоторыми силами, необходимыми для выполнения задачи. И, разумеется, я хорошо заплачу. Не кривитесь так, после выполнения задания, если останетесь живы, деньги вам пригодятся. Вопросы?

— Да. Зачем вам мальчишка? И как его зовут?

— Эксперимент. В чём его суть – вас не касается. А зовут его – Джеффри Поттер…

Оцепенение усилилось настолько, что Метелл уже не мог даже повернуть голову. В ушах нарастал звон, сквозь который едва пробивался голос существа, нараспев что-то говорящего, тело словно потеряло вес и перестало ощущаться. А потом наступила темнота.

Очнулся бывший пастырь на окраине незнакомого города, к его удивлению – не окруженного стеной, с привычной объёмной картой в кармане и толстым свёртком на коленях. В шаге от него стоял вполне обычного вида мотоцикл, в сумке на багажнике – обнаружилось оружие, какие-то цветные бумажки – наверное, деньги и пухлая книга со всеми необходимыми пояснениями обо всём необходимом для того, чтобы начать обживаться в этом мире. Но всё это Метелл увидел и узнал потом, а сейчас – он просто стоял, запрокинув голову и смотрел в совершенно изумительное, самое прекрасное небо, когда либо виденное им. И неважно, что его цвета не видно за низкой пеленой туч – Метелл знал, что небо окажется пронзительно-синим, а ночью он впервые за много лет увидит звёзды.

Проходящий по улицам на окраине Лондона старик с удивлением посмотрел на высокого, очень худого мужчину с татуировкой в виде креста на лбу и переносице, недвижно стоящего, запрокинув голову, под проливным дождём.

Менее чем через десять минут, освещая фарами косо падающие за щитком шлема дождевые капли, мотоцикл послушно нес бывшего пастыря к его первому дому в этом новом мире.

* * *

><p>Так как камины в доме Поттеров были заблокированы от перемещения, а местность вокруг дома закрыта от аппарации «текучим» щитом, им пришлось сначала отойти почти на пол-мили, а затем ещё ярдов на семьдесят, чтобы выйти и из сферы действия охранных чар. За всё это время Гаррет, сколько не присматривался, так и не смог заметить приставленного к нему аврора. Лишь в последнюю секунду перед перемещением ему показалось, что поблизости что-то блеснуло.<p>

Во всяком случае, когда они с профессором Снейпом появились в закутке позади лавки, втиснутой между банком «Гринготтс» и магазином мадам Малкин, рядом всё также, казалось, никого не было. Отстранив Гаррета на вытянутую руку от себя, Северус привычно воспользовался заклятием «dissimulatio per caliginem»**ºº**, отчего черты лица Гаррета изменились так, что его нельзя было узнать. Одежда заранее была подобрана самая обычная, и сейчас Гаррет выглядел как обычный юный волшебник, достаточно обеспеченный, чтобы одеваться хорошо и недостаточно богатый, чтобы деньги испортили его вкус. Через несколько секунд Гаррет уже чуть ли не бежал по плавно изгибающейся главной улице Косого переулка вслед за быстро шагавшим профессором зельеварения. Миновав «Flourish & Blotts» и «Всё для квиддича», в которых, несмотря на ранее время, были уже покупатели, они вышли в проулок, где – напротив магазина котлов – и находилась цель их визита в магическую часть Лондона. Резко сбавив скорость и кинув, на всякий случай, предостерегающий взгляд на спутника, в котором читалось: «Только посмейте опозорить меня!», Северус толкнул дверь и вошел, а вслед за ним проскользнул и Гаррет. Первое, на что он обратил внимание, было то, что помещение магазина оказалось намного больше, чем выглядело с улицы. Вглубь зала уходили высокие стеллажи разной длины, расставленные в, казалось, совершенно хаотическом порядке, заставленные банками, мешочками, глиняными кувшинами и запаянными стеклянными и хрустальными полыми трубками разной формы, толщины и веса. Некоторые из них были снабжены табличками с названием и кратким описанием содержимого, некоторые – только непонятной маркировкой на привязанных листках пергамента, большинство же были вообще лишены каких-либо обозначений, из чего Гаррет сделал простой вывод, что владельцы этого магазина прекрасно разбираются в том, что именно они продают. Бродя между стеллажами, Гаррет краем уха прислушивался к негромкому разговору Северуса и продавца, стоящего за невысокой стойкой в дальнем от входа углу зала. Обсуждали они, похоже, сравнительную доступность некоторых растительных ингредиентов, выращиваемых в теплицах на территории Англии и тех, что выращивались непосредственно в южных странах в естественных условиях, причём больше половины услышанных не в меру любопытным Гарретом названий трав, цветов и грибов не говорили ему вообще ничего, а о прочих он в лучшем случае знал из книг. Делая очередной круг по залу, Гаррет вдруг услышал, что говорят о нём.

— … и вот именно потому намного лучше хранить каменное масло в пифосе, вкопанном в землю. Лучше его вообще не двигать, зачерпывая масло киафом. Кстати, господин Снейп, а молодой человек, что пришёл с вами, случайно, не тот ученик, которого вы назвали… талантливым, если мне не изменяет память?

— Господин Линтер, память вам несколько изменяет, потому что я назвал его «везучим до безумия». Удивляюсь, как он ещё не стёр с лица земли собственный дом, учитывая, в каких условиях и какие эксперименты этот молодой человек ставит.

— О, ну так это одно и то же!

— Я в этом совсем не уверен… мистер Ориенс**ººº**! Раз уж вы всё равно подслушиваете, то оставьте в покое ядовитые волокна «nymphaea negro»**ºººº** и идите сюда!

Дождавшись, пока Гаррет подойдёт, Северус произнёс:

— Поздоровайтесь, мистер Ориенс, это господин Линтер, совместно с господином Беннингом он владеет этим магазином.

— Здравствуйте, сэр.

— Здравствуйте, молодой человек, — ответил Линтер, вежливо его рассматривая. — Господин Снейп как-то обмолвился, что вы любите экспериментировать с новыми составами…

Линтер замолчал, будто предоставляя Гаррету возможность что-то добавить, но тот терпеливо молчал и, одобрительно прищурившись, совладелец магазина продолжил:

— … так вот, услышав это и учитывая, сколь редко я слышу от господина Снейпа похвалу в чей-то адрес, хочу спросить: как вы смотрите на то, чтобы наш магазин дал вам некоторое… новое оборудование, а вы с его помощью провели парочку рискованных экспериментов для нас? Разумеется, потом оборудование останется в вашем распоряжении…

Не успел воодушевившийся Гаррет произнести хотя бы слово, как Северус ответил за своего подопечного:

— Боюсь, господин Линтер, молодому человеку пока нельзя доверять ничего серьёзного. Большинство его так называемых «экспериментов» – не более чем шалости добравшегося до алхимической лаборатории подростка. А вот меня заинтересовало ваше предложение…

Судя по довольному блеску глаз господина Линтера, как раз на такой исход он и рассчитывал, и уже через минуту Гаррета в приказном порядке отправили на улицу с заданием не отходить от дверей «Slug & Jiggers…» больше, чем на десять шагов.

Торопливо шагая по Косому переулку, Гаррет то и дело оглядывался, словно рассчитывал увидеть за спиной разозлённого профессора зельеварения, хотя бы уверен, что тот проторчит в магазине не менее часа. Перед уходом, дождавшись, когда Северус и господин Линтер очередной раз отвлекутся, он отошёл к навесу над входом в магазин котлов и присел в тени. Убедившись, что профессор заметил его, Гаррет подождал ещё немного и, усилием воли сгустив тень в том месте, где сидел, чтобы она напоминала фигуру сидящего, опустив голову, человека, как можно более незаметно, прижимаясь к стене, ускользнул из поля зрения любого, кто смотрел бы на улицу через окна «Slug & Jiggers Apothecary». Сейчас Гаррет спешил, потому что из-за приезда Северуса совсем забыл, что именно сегодня, 28 августа, как раз в это время договорился встретиться с Фредом и Джорджем в магазине шуток «Gambol & Japes». Почти пробежав мимо кафе-мороженного Флориана Фортескью, он остановился как вкопанный, увидев, что его мама, которая должна была быть сейчас дома, за одним из столиков увлечённо разговаривает с семейной парой, видимо, что-то им объясняя или доказывая. Среднего роста женщина с вьющимися русыми волосами и худощавого телосложения мужчина были одеты как магглы, что и привлекло внимание Гаррета. Видимо, почувствовав взгляд, женщина повернулась и посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. Боясь, что мама тоже увидит его, Гаррет резко отвернулся и быстро пошёл дальше, борясь с желанием обернуться, но, пройдя небольшую лавку, примыкающую к кафе, всё же чуть повернул голову, и… столкнулся с кем-то, идущим наперерез. Больно ударившись головой и услышав громкое «ох» того, другого, он упал на мостовую. Пытаясь справиться с головокружением, поднялся, опираясь рукой о землю и, тряхнув головой, наконец разглядел, что напротив него стоит невысокий светловолосый мальчик, довольно худой, с очень бледным, невыразительным лицом. Прищурившись и осмотрев его с головы до ног своими серыми глазами, бледнолицый мальчик презрительно хмыкнул и, утратив к нему всякий интерес, направился, к изумлению Гаррета, прямым ходом в Лютный переулок. Несколько секунд Гаррет размышлял, как поступить, но любопытство победило и с непринуждённым, как ему казалось, видом, он последовал за «блёднолицым», как решил называть про себя странного мальчика. Прячась за выступами грязных, обшарпанных стен, Гаррет проследил за бледнолицым до большого магазина, на фасаде которого висела бронзовая табличка с надписью «13B, Knockturn Alley», а над дверью на большом деревянном щите едва можно было различить начертанное готическими буквами, с которых давно облупилась позолота, название магазина: «Borgin & Burkes». Оглядевшись по сторонам, бледнолицый вошёл внутрь и Гаррет, пригибаясь, пошёл за ним. Присев под окном снаружи и чуть высунув голову, он осторожно осмотрел пустое, на первый взгляд, помещение магазина. Внимательнее осмотрев небольшой зал, заставленный остеклёнными витринами, Гаррет убедился, что внутри никого нет. Бледнолицый исчез! Подчинившись всё усиливающемуся любопытству Гаррет, недолго думая, поднялся с колен и, отряхнув мантию, вошёл в магазин. Внутри было настолько тихо, что, казалось, слышно, как в воздухе шуршит пыль, опускаясь на пол. Обойдя зал и стараясь ничего не трогать – слишком уж жуткого вида вещи покоились на витринах и невысоких стеллажах – Гаррет не увидел и следа загадочно пропавшего бледнолицего. В тот момент, когда он, разочарованный, пошёл к выходу, из глубины магазина послышались шаги двух человек: шаркающие одного и чёткие второго. Понимая, что к выходу он добежать уже не успеет, да и колокольчик на двери зазвонит, а спрятаться негде, Гаррет заметался по комнате. Внезапно его взгляд упал на большой шкаф с резными узорами на дверцах, казавшийся почти чёрным из-за потемневшего от времени дерева. Бросившись к нему, Гаррет едва успел приоткрыть одну створку и забраться внутрь, как в комнату вошли. Прижавшись к оставленной щели, он внимательно разглядывал вошедших. Первым, часто оборачиваясь, брёл сгорбленный пожилой волшебник с застывшей на лице неприятной улыбкой. А вот вслед за ним – у Гаррета перехватило дыхание – шёл высокий светловолосый мужчина, поразительно похожий на того, бледнолицего мальчика. Остановившись у прилавка, они заговорили, но слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать слова. Попытавшись получше разглядеть, что они там делают, Гаррет слегка сдвинулся вправо и наткнулся на что-то мягкое. Осторожно повернув голову, он увидел рядом с собой того, за кем следил и, пошатнувшись, чуть не упал от неожиданности. Не отрывая глаза от щели в другой створке шкафа, бледнолицый схватил его за плечо, помогая удержаться на ногах, и еле слышно прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Молчи! Поговорить и потом успеем, а если нас поймают здесь…

Справившись с изумлением и согласно кивнув, Гаррет вновь посмотрел через щель, но увидел только, как высокий волшебник передаёт другому – видимо, хозяину магазина, приличных размеров свёрток, незамедлительно направившись к выходу. Звякнул колокольчик, и в зале стало тихо, только слышно было, как пожилой волшебник что-то бормочет, пряча свёрток в стол. Заперев ящик стола на ключ, хозяин магазина замер, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь и, к ужасу Гаррета, направился к шкафу, где они прятались. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчётливее слышалось его бормотание, что «… стоит проверить, мне только кажется, но стоит проверить». От неминуемой поимки их спасло только то, что колокольчик на двери вновь прозвенел и, повернувшись к новому покупателю, хозяин магазина быстро увёл того вглубь помещения, сказав, что «заказ уже доставлен».

Воспользовавшись этим, они осторожно выбрались из шкафа и побежали к двери. Колокольчик звякнул, и вот беглецы уже на улице. Забежав за угол и отдышавшись, Гаррет собирался было спросить у бледнолицего, зачем он прятался в шкафу, как тот вдруг на удивление громко и счастливо рассмеялся, что так не вязалось с его обликом. Смех был настолько заразителен, что скоро и Гаррет хохотал, сам не зная, над чем. Отсмеявшись и успокоившись, бледнолицый вновь приобрёл свой презрительный вид, хотя серые глаза мерцали от сдерживаемого смеха, и, расправив плечи, с важным видом протянул Гаррету руку:

— Удачно получилось, и вовремя сбежали. Хотя ты меня чуть не выдал! Меня зовут Драко, Драко Малфой. А ты…?

Но, прежде чем Гаррет успел ответить, кто-то бесцеремонно схватил его за шиворот, подняв в воздух, как котёнка и, глядя на мгновенно побледневшего Драко, Гаррет уже почти не удивился, услышав за спиной знакомый голос профессора зельеварения:

— Мистер Ориенс! У вас настолько плохо с ориентацией на местности и простейшей арифметикой, что вы затруднились определить, где заканчиваются «десять шагов от входа в "Slug & Jiggers…"?» Или у вас есть иное объяснение, кроме поистине катастрофического проявления способности обращать всё вокруг в хаос?

— Простите, сэр… — просипел Гаррет, пытаясь ослабить врезавшийся в горло воротник рубашки, и, когда заметивший это профессор Снейп опустил его на землю, впрочем, не отпуская воротника, потёр горло и выдавил из себя:

— Должно быть, это всё-таки любопытство, сэр. Хотя вынужден признать, что некоторые разделы математики всегда давались мне плохо… сэр.

Снейп, отпустив воротник подопечного, в нескольких кратких, предельно корректных, но очень метких выражениях сообщил Гаррету, что он думает о любопытстве в данном конкретном случае, подкреплённом наглостью и безответственностью. Повернувшись к Драко, во время проникновенного монолога профессора как можно незаметнее отошедшего к стене и могущего сейчас сравниться по неподвижности с каменными изображениями горгулий на кромке крыши, Северус внимательно осмотрел его и сказал:

— А теперь потрудитесь объяснить мне, мистер Малфой, что сын Люциуса делает один, без сопровождения, в Лютном переулке?

— Провожу кое-какие исследования, сэр, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Драко. — Кроме того, мы с мистером Ориенсом пытались улучшить его познания в ориентировании на местности и способность к… скрытому перемещению.

Гаррет, стоящий за спиной Снейпа, мгновенно почувствовал, как профессор, и так недовольный, начинает внутренне закипать от столь дерзкого ответа. Сделав большие глаза, жестами показал Драко – «сбавь тон, аккуратнее».

— И давно вы знакомы? — продолжил допрос Северус.

— Несколько недель, сэр, но до сегодняшней встречи, увы, заочно, — добавив в голос уважения, ответил Драко. — Мы переписывались.

— И что же вы обсуждали в этой… переписке?

На секунду растерявшись, Драко посмотрел на Гаррета, который тут же начал бешено жестикулировать из-за спины Снейпа, то показывая на профессора, то делая такие движения, будто что-то нарезает и помешивает.

— Зелья, сэр. Зелья и особенности правильной нарезки ингредиентов.

Профессор изменился в лице и сказал, повернувшись к Гаррету:

— Что-то в последнее время очень многие неожиданно увлеклись наукой зельеварения, вам так не кажется? Сначала Уизли, а теперь и мистер Малфой… вы, опредёленно, положительно влияете на людей, мистер Ориенс. Полагаю, что все они покажут высокие баллы в этой области на предстоящих тестах в Министерстве, не так ли?

— Тестах? — в один голос спросили мальчики, и в голосе Драко явственно прозвучал ужас.

— Конечно, — мстительно подтвердил профессор. — Традиционные ежегодные тесты перед поступлением в «Хогвартс». Их проводят профессора школы. Правда, вам ещё рано участвовать, но, думаю, вы с радостью согласитесь опробовать свои силы в этом интереснейшем испытании?

— Да, сэр, — уныло ответил Гаррет, пока Драко пытался прийти в себя от новости. Насколько он знал от отца о профессоре Снейпе, теперь отвязаться от участия в тестировании не удастся даже под предлогом внезапно наступившей смерти.

— Значит, решено. А сейчас, извольте оба пройти со мной в кафе, где вы пообедаете, а я решу, стоит ли рассказывать Люциусу и мистеру Ориенсу-старшему о том, где же я нашёл их любопытных и плохо разбирающихся в точных науках отпрысков!

С этими словами профессор пошёл к выходу из переулка, а за ним, мрачно переглядываясь, поплелись притихший Гаррет и пребывающий в шоке от всего произошедшего Драко.

* * *

><p>Поздним вечером, наконец уединившись в своей комнате, Гаррет обнаружил на столе письмо от Фреда и Джорджа. Распечатав его, он приготовился увидеть обвинения в том, что не пришёл на встречу, но прочёл о том, что братьев опять наказали – на этот раз за разгром магазина шуток «Gambol &amp; Japes» с помощью купленных там же предметов и нескольких порошков и зелий авторства Гаррета. Братья извинялись, что не дождались его, но сначала им не терпелось попробовать «новые штучки», а затем явилась миссис Уизли и властною рукой уволокла всех в «Нору», где и посадила близнецов под домашний арест до первого сентября – в этом году они поступали в «Хогвартс».Самое же интересное было в конце письма: Фред и Джордж писали, что совиная почта – прошлый век и о том, что их уделала собственная младшая сестрёнка, подсказавшая, как обойтись без сов. Как оказалось, весь прошлый год в Косом переулке продавали дневники для девчонок, пока один из чиновников Министерства Магии не купил такой своей дочери и не обнаружил, что она, будучи дома, в Южном Уэллсе, переписывается через этот дневник с помощью приложенного к нему «волшебного пера для тайного общения» с подругой, учащейся в «Хогвартс». Поднялся шум, всю партию дневников с перьями конфисковали якобы для изучения, но кое-кто успел прикупить пару десятков штук и сейчас продавал их по дешёвке в Косом переулке, даже не зная, чем торгует. Купив два таких дневника с приложенными перьями, братья прислали один из них другу. Едва прочтя эту строчку в письме, Гаррет вскочил с кровати, и, схватив конверт, в котором пришло письмо, вытащил из него небольшую книжечку в ярко-розовой обложке, заложенную небольшим пером зеленовато-стального цвета, на ощупь похожем на металл. Раскрыв дневник, он увидел на первой странице две строчки, названные «Твоё имя» и «Имя подруги». Посмеиваясь, Гаррет вписал в «Имя подруги» Фреда Уизли, заполнив и верхнюю строчку, после чего ещё раз обмакнул перо в чернила и, перевернув страницу, написал: «Привет, арестанты!» Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а затем под написанной им строчкой проявилась надпись: «И тебе привет, затворник! Ты такое сегодня пропустил!»<p>

Обсудив произошедшее днём, а именно историю разгрома магазина и прилегающей части Косого переулка и вдоволь насмеявшись, друзья договорились списаться завтра с утра, чтобы обсудить новые идеи, после чего Фред и Джордж ушли, как они сказали, «позлить Персика и донимать Ронни», пользуясь тем, что дольше, чем до первого сентября домашний арест всё равно не продлится.

Убрав дневник обратно в конверт и спрятав его в ящик стола, где два года назад он устроил двойное дно, Гаррет, наконец, вытащил из кармана и развернул свёрток, что ещё утром по какому-то странному наитию положил в карман, вынув из сундука, где тот пылился четыре года – с тех пор, как дядя Сириус отдал ему эти вещи, сказав, что «однажды очень пригодится». И как раз сегодня пригодилось, потому что другого способа сохранить связь с новым знакомым, почти уже другом, кроме как отдать Драко одно из двусторонних зеркал – Гаррет не видел. Развернув тряпицу и вынув оставшееся зеркало, Гаррет решил было сейчас же поговорить с Драко, как вдруг вспомнил то, что сразу же разрушило всю радость от предстоящего разговора. Драко Малфой не знал Гаррета Поттера! И сегодня в Лютном переулке Драко познакомился с Алгаром Ориенсом, сыном мага-полукровки, работающего в Германии вместе с матерью мальчика и потому попросившего старого знакомого, коллегу-зельевара Северуса Снейпа присмотреть за Алгаром, пока тот живёт в Англии с целью освоить родовую профессию – изготовление зелий и прочих алхимических составов. И то, что Гаррет знал формулу заклятия, с помощью которого Северус менял его внешность, ничем не могло помочь – двусторонние зеркала отфильтровывали всё наносное, показывая истинный облик собеседника, потому что дать этот редкий и древний артефакт можно было лишь другу, а кто будет скрывать от друга своё лицо?

Перебрав десяток вариантов, как скрыть, что он вовсе не Алгар Ориенс, Гаррет со вздохом сожаления завернул зеркало обратно в тряпицу и убрал туда же, где теперь лежал дневник. До тех пор, пока он не решит, как быть, пользоваться зеркалом всё равно нельзя.

От этих грустных мыслей его отвлёк стук в дверь. Открыв её, Гаррет увидел маму и, молча посторонившись, впустил её в комнату. Сев на кровать, она указала сыну на стул и, подождав, пока он сядет, спросила:

— Северус сказал мне, что ты решил принять участие в тестах в Министерстве. Ты и правда решил участвовать?

Гаррету очень хотелось сказать «Нет», но он вспомнил, что в таком случае Северус всё расскажет родителям и потому вяло ответил:

— Да…

— Ну что ж, если ты хочешь… Северус сказал, что через несколько дней проведёт для тебя и твоего нового знакомого занятие по теории зелий, чтобы вы были лучше готовы к тестам. У тебя новый знакомый? Ты не говорил. И: у меня для тебя есть ещё новость…

— Стоп, стоп, помедленнее… Ты какая-то поразительно весёлая и будто очень спешишь, мам… что случилось?

— Сначала ты скажи: слышал что-нибудь про поручительство над магглорождёнными?

— Не-а…

— Я тебе оставлю брошюру, прочти. Это новый проект Альбуса Дамблдора. Ты не знаешь, но я сегодня как раз разговаривала с одной семьёй магглов, у них дочь твоего возраста. Так вот, оказалось, что она волшебница и с очень высоким потенциалом. Поэтому в качестве исключения и ради эксперимента проект поручительства решили опробовать именно на этой семье, а поручителями предложили быть нам. В общем, ты всё прочти, и завтра утром поговорим, а сейчас мне ещё нужно навестить Андромеду, у неё какие-то проблемы с дочерью…

Поднявшись с кровати, Лили подошла к двери, и, уже открыв её, обернулась и сказала:

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, мам, — рассеянно ответил Гаррет, вертя в руках брошюру. Дверь закрылась, и Гаррет углубился в текст, напечатанный официальным черным шрифтом на бумаге с гербом Магической Британии. Что-то настораживало его, мама вела себя как-то странно, будто хотела выпалить все новости и уйти до того, как Гаррет прочтёт о проекте поручительства сам. Это не было похоже на неё и настораживало. И чем дальше Гаррет читал, тем больше понимал, почему.

Основными пунктами договора поручительства с Министерством Магии были следующие:

_**I**__**./**__ Чистокровный маг или маг-полукровка имеет право заключить с Министерством Магии Магической Британии (далее: «Министерство») Договор поручительства за магглорождённого мага (далее: «Договор»)._

_**II**__**./**__ Заключение с Министерством Договора возможно только для мага, чей совокупный доход от всех источников финансирования составляет не менее тысячи двухсот галлеонов в год._

…

_**IV**__**./**__ Поручительство предполагает, что магу, заключившему Договор, будет разрешено до наступления одиннадцатилетнего возраста открыть выбранному им и одобренному Министерством магглорождённому магу его сущность._

…

_**VI**__**./**__ Начиная с момента, когда магглорождённому магу открывают его сущность и до достижения им одиннадцатилетнего возраста маг, заключивший Договор, несёт за магглорождённого мага полную материальную, дисциплинарную и уголовную ответственность._

_**VII**__**./**__ Маг, заключивший Договор, получает право опеки над магглорождённым магом: полное – если у того нет родителей, законных опекунов; ограниченное – если родители или законные опекуны существуют. Во втором случае опека действует только во время нахождения магглорождённого мага на территории официально утверждённых Министерством объектов Магической Британии (Список №1 Приложения к Договору), к которым относятся также место жительства, место работы мага, заключившего Договор._

…

_**IX**__**./**__ Маг, заключивший Договор, обязан предоставить магглорождённому магу возможность проживать по месту жительства мага, заключившего Договор и его семьи на срок не менее, чем три месяца в год, если на меньшем сроке не будут настаивать родители, законные опекуны магглорождённого мага._

…

_**XII**__**./**__ Заключение Договора возможно только при наличии полного и безоговорочного согласия на заключение такого Договора всех членов семьи мага, заключающего Договор, проживающих с ним, включая несовершеннолетних членов семьи._

Теперь Гаррет понимал, почему мама вела себя так странно. И неудивительно – условия откровенно драконовские, это ж надо – «полная ответственность»! Но, несмотря на это, Гаррет понимал, почему мама готова пойти на такой шаг и он мог её поддержать. Оставалось уговорить папу, и тогда Джеффри тоже согласится…

Решив окончательно обдумать всё завтра, Гаррет тихо выбрался из дома через окно и уже вдали от дома, на полпути к холмам его осенило: так вот что это была за семья магглов, которых он видел с мамой в кафе Флориана Фортескью! И почти одновременно с этим в памяти всплыло имя магглорождённой девочки, указанное в его копии согласия на заключение договора: _Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, девять лет_.

* * *

><p><strong>º<strong> Метелл – второе имя римского военачальника Квинта Метелла Македонского. Да и просто – римское имя. В мире «Пастыря», полагаю, такие должны быть весьма распространены по понятным причинам. (прим.авт.).

**ºº **«dissimulatio per caliginem» (лат.) – «сокрытие в тумане». Собственно, действие указано в тексте. (прим.авт.).

**ººº **Oriens (лат.) – «Восток» (прим.авт.).

**ºººº** «nymphaea negro» (лат.) – «чёрный лотос» (прим.авт.).


	5. Weirdness — Загадки, ответы и странности

_**Глава V.: Weirdness — Fastamaquettar et nangwesarinen ar iluumenyarinen — Загадки, ответы и странности.**_

_**«Нет нужды становиться сильнее противника. Всё, что нужно сделать – дать ему понять, что ему будет нелегко победить. Это общая стратегия выживания».**_

© сержант Саске Сагара, «Full Metal Panic!»

* * *

><p>Нога болела почти нестерпимо. А ведь казалось – такая мелочь, всего-навсего споткнулся о некстати попавшийся на пути камень и ударился коленом о следующий… и это после того, как благополучно спустился по стене дома, держась за выступы камней! Не зря дядя Ремус настоял в своё время, чтобы его крестник с шести лет занимался спортивным альпинизмом с личным тренером. Правда, когда приехавший в гости папин коллега увидел старшего сына Поттеров «висящим» на стене самой высокой башенки северного крыла особняка без всякой страховки, занятия сразу же прекратились…<p>

Гаррет усмехнулся, вспомнив об этом, но тут же вздохнул, подумав, что теперь из-за ноги попадёт домой только поздно утром, когда все уже встанут. Мама огорчится, узнав, что он опять уходил ночью, папа будет подшучивать или, если уйдёт в Министерство рано, оставит на подушке записку, составленную в его обычной манере – когда не поймёшь, то ли он одобряет поведение сына, то ли очень сердится. Но самое плохое – Джеффри опять обидится, что брат не взял его с собой, и совершенно зря – сам вчера заявил, будто Олливандер его утомил настолько, что сил хватит только дойти до кровати… а сегодня напросился к тёте Андромеде в гости. Гаррет усмехнулся – младший брат явно неравнодушен к Нимфе, дочери тёти Андромеды, и хочет проводить её в «Хогвартс»,  
>хоть и скрывает и то, и другое. Что ж, пусть потом обижается сам на себя!<p>

Несмотря на такие мысли а, может, из чистого упрямства, домой Гаррет не повернул, продолжая шагать «к холмам». Все в семье уже давно привыкли к ночным «походам» старшего сына, да и мама, поначалу страшно переживавшая, как-то смирилась со временем с мыслью, что Гаррета не переубедить. А его искренние заверения в безопасности «прогулок» вкупе с общим семейным походом туда, где он якобы бывал, помогли убедить родителей и через них – слишком заботливых домовых эльфов, что ничего опасного в старых, невысоких, заросших травой холмах нет. Кончилось тем, что папа выдал ему одноразовый автоматический портключ**º**, ведущий в дом, и объяснил, как действовать в случае опасности. «_И это притом,_ — недовольно подумал Гаррет, — _что за мной постоянно ходит аврор, а то и несколько! Папа сказал, что это только когда я выхожу в людные места, но уж наверняка за пределами дома меня одного не оставляют. По крайней мере, не всегда…_»

В действительности же, ни к каким холмам Гаррет не ходил. То есть, конечно, они там были, как и вообще в Шотландии, но вовсе не на запад от дома, куда он когда-то водил родителей, а на юг. И целью походов Гаррета были не они, а скалы – очень острые, хотя и невысокие скалы, неожиданно, после очередного спуска в низину возникавшие перед взглядом путника. Казалось, что они здесь совершенно не к месту, будто втиснуты неосторожной рукой между пологими вершинами холмов. Как-то, ещё летом, Гаррет встретил на полпути к скалам старого пастуха, ночевавшего со стадом. Пастуху было скучно, и в итоге Гаррет всю ночь просидел у его костра, слушая местные легенды и неторопливые рассказы из «былых времён». Рассказал старик и об этих скалах, говоря, что здешний народ верит: это торчат из-под земли рёбра нескольких фоморов, бежавших сюда из самой Ирландии. После поражения в битве с туатами они почему-то не успели уйти в Сид, и умерли в этой низине от ран**ºº**…

Старый пастух рассказал ещё много интересного, а уже под утро очень удивился, когда Гаррет спросил его о пещерах в скалах, и даже рассердился, сказав, что в юности облазил их все, и нет там никаких пещер, а потому – нечего смеяться над старым человеком! Конечно, может быть, пастух просто забыл о них, но Гаррет тогда окрестил пещеры «невидимыми» и с тех пор занимался тем, что обследовал их, каждый раз рискуя сорваться вниз – склоны очень крутые, а входы внутрь были ярдах в семи от земли.

Так, забывшись в воспоминаниях о прошлых вылазках, он совсем не следил за дорогой. Ещё раз споткнувшись и зашипев от боли в ушибленной ноге, понял вдруг, что вышел намного правее того спуска, за которым была цель пути. Оглядевшись, на северо-востоке Гаррет увидел низкую тень, заслонявшую звёзды – скорее всего, один из холмов, окружавших низину со скалами. Сам же Гаррет стоял на большом светлом камне, плавно поднимавшемся из земли. Посмотрев перед собой, он увидел вход в узкую расщелину, заполненную странным текучим туманом, переливавшимся разными цветами: от жёлтого до синего. Полюбовавшись этими переливами, Гаррет решил обязательно найти старого пастуха, чтобы расспросить о расщелине и тумане и собрался уже уходить, отвернувшись, как вдруг услышал громкий звук, похожий на шипение пара. Одновременно с этим за спиной что-то ослепительно вспыхнуло. От яркого света кусты и деревья, росшие у камня, отбросили на землю чёткие, угольно-чёрные тени, которые, удлиняясь, потянулись прочь, в темноту, быстро бледнея по мере того, как тускнел свет. От неожиданности Гаррет едва не упал, и, выпрямившись, резко обернулся – чтобы увидеть, как из стены тумана вытягиваются серые и чёрные его полосы, свиваясь в кольца, подобно змеям, и буквально ползут по камням к нему. Шаг за шагом, отступая назад, Гаррет уже хотел было побежать, забыв о боли в ноге, как вновь услышал шипение, а через секунду вторая вспышка ослепила его. Потеряв равновесие, он упал на спину, сильно ударившись затылком о камень. Звёзды над головой плавно закружились и перед тем, как потерять сознание, почувствовал, как что-то влажное и противно-скользкое схватило его за ноги…

* * *

><p>— <em>Sensus<em>**ººº**… — лаская слух мягкостью шипящих, слово плавно растеклось в тишине, приятно щекоча нёбо. Отдаваясь почти неслышным эхом где-то на грани ощущений, оно дробилось на тысячи отголосков, искажаясь столь же явно, сколь и незаметно. Постепенно затихая, шёпот эха звучал ещё долго-долго, пока, наконец, тишина лёгкой каплей не упала вниз… и тут же вновь исчезла, когда в пространство вплелось следующее слово:

— _Percipio_.

Это созвучие таило в себе нарастающий рокот, мелькая за веками закрытых глаз быстрыми, яркими вспышками, которые ослепляли, притом не мешая смотреть вдаль. Тело стремительно становилось легче, вес пропадал, а вместе с ним исчезло и время. Вспышки становились всё ярче, мелькали всё быстрее, сливаясь в сплошной огненный поток, прорезающий пустоту, и только когда сияющий звон их причудливого танца, казалось, заполнил весь мир, прозвучало:

— _Dominium_.

Слово было ударом, от которого вспышки мгновенно исчезли, истончившись. Вес внезапно вернулся, тяжесть мира вновь обрушилась с серых небес, раскалённым молотом придавив его к полу. Стиснув зубы, он терпел, не открывая глаза. Секунда, другая… тяжесть исчезла, а вместе с ней пропал внутренний мир, созданный мыслями и волей человека, сидящего на полу в падмасане**ºººº**. Медленно открыв глаза, человек очень осторожно выдохнул. Неспешно поворачивая голову, чтобы успокоиться и размять мышцы шеи, он рассматривал очертания стен медитационной комнаты, в которой находился. Конечно, «комнатой» она называлась лишь по привычке, на деле представляя собой приличных размеров зал с высоким потолком и каплевидной формы полом, сделанным из неизвестного никому камня, отполированного до зеркального блеска. Ассиметричный рисунок стен, вызывающий на первый взгляд впечатление хаоса обилием плавных изогнутых линий, бегущих во всех направлениях и пересекающихся под немыслимыми углами, на самом деле успокаивал и помогал сконцентрировать мысли на важном, если подолгу вглядываться в изменчивые узоры. А человеку было очень нужно сейчас думать отчётливо и ясно, чтобы найти верный путь в том смешении событий, в которое приходилось вмешиваться или, хотя бы — отслеживать их. Наблюдай кто за ним со стороны, он увидел бы неподвижно сидящего старика с массивными, тяжёлыми чертами лица, облачённого в странные одежды восточного кроя, который замедленным взглядом глубоко посаженных глаз смотрел то на стены, то куда-то в пространство…

Спустя час с лишним человек, наконец, принял решение, выстроив в уме чёткий, но гибкий план ближайших действий. Слитным, гибким движением поднявшись на ноги, он, помедлив, вышел за дверь уверенной походкой совсем не старого человека, где его уже ждал доверенный помощник с докладом о последних событиях. Жестом руки оборвав его приветствие, старик, пройдя длинным коридором, поднялся по пологой каменной лестнице на второй этаж. Помощник тенью следовал за ним. Оставив его у дверей, старик в своих комнатах без помощи слуги переоделся в обычный, лишь несколько старомодный европейский костюм и звоном колокольчика вызвал помощника в кабинет.

Тот, войдя, непринуждённо сел напротив устроившегося в кресле хозяина и начал доклад:

— Первое: в Министерстве постепенно набирает силу Корнелиус Фадж, заместитель Министра Бэгнолд. Похоже, она не очень-то хочет оставлять преемником Фаджа и предпочла бы Бартемиуса Крауча, но Фаджа значительно сильнее поддерживают. Явно – известная нам «группа лоббистов**ººººº**» во главе с Люциусом Малфоем, тайно – Дамблдор. Аналитики утверждают, что Фадж будет одинаково хорошо управляем всеми, кто сейчас участвует в его выдвижении на пост.

Второе: наш агент в Отделе Магического Правопорядка сообщил, что два дня назад Министр подписала секретный указ под номером 17/89, согласно которому создаётся новое подразделение Аврората под кодовым названием «Зеркало». Начальником назначен некий Джарред Тос, спешно переведённый из ирландского регионального подразделения Аврората в Лондон. Предназначение нового подразделения сформулировано очень размыто, но по сути – «Зеркало» создано для наблюдения, шпионажа и физического устранения тех, кого посчитают опасными для осуществления тайных программ Министерства последних лет, в том числе известных нам «Изоляции», «Джеллико» и «Ковентри». Последнюю, кстати, «заморозили» – активность нечеловеческих рас в Британии сейчас невысока, потому активный контроль за их размножением было решено прекратить.

— Что ещё удалось выяснить о «Изоляции»? — хмуря брови, спросил старик.

Помощник улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и продолжил:

— Третье: «Изоляция». Нам так и не удалось добыть списки всех «обработанных», мой лорд, но выяснилось, что, вопреки раннему мнению, детей старше одиннадцати лет не включили в последнюю «волну обработки». А это значит, что об уменьшении их магического потенциала позаботились раньше. Что подтверждается и скопированными нами документами из личного архива предыдущего Министра, где нашлись бумаги ещё времён «Напыщенной глотки»**ºººººº**. Так что, по-видимому, «Изоляция» была задумана в начале XX века, и ко времени прихода к власти Министра Лича**ººººººº** работала уже больше пятидесяти лет. В бумагах сказано, что идеальный возраст для «обработки» – шесть-восемь, самое позднее – десять лет, потому что к одиннадцати «верхний потолок» магического потенциала уже закрепляется физически, организм перестаёт реагировать на понижающее воздействие…

— Что-то ещё?

— Да. Вся процедура понижения потенциала давно отработана и занимает у специалиста не больше двадцати минут на человека. Аналитики предположили, что проведённая в прошлом году «массовая вакцинация детей от драконьей оспы» якобы новым прототипом препарата на самом деле была прикрытием для очередной волны «Изоляции». Установлено, что такие же «вакцинации» проводились, помимо прошлого года, в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртом, тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом, тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестом и так далее – с периодичностью в четыре года…

У двери мелодично прозвенел колокольчик, отчего помощник замолчал.

— Войдите, — сухо проговорил старик.

Дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался пожилой мажордом в длинном кафтане тёмно-синего цвета, который, выпрямившись и глядя поверх голов, сообщил:

— Милорд, к вам посыльный от лорда Розье. Я сказал ему, что вы заняты, но он настаивает, что должен лично передать вам некое письмо.

— Что-то срочное?

— Судя по всему, нет, милорд.

— Хорошо, мистер Баттерли. Проводите его в малую гостиную и скажите, что я освобожусь через полчаса.

— Да, милорд.

Подождав, пока дверь закроется, лорд Эйвери вновь повернулся к помощнику, который в это время рассеянно разглядывал книжные полки и кофейный столик, на котором были расставлены ящики с сигарами.

— У вас есть что-то ещё, что вы хотели мне сказать?

— В принципе, нет, мой лорд. Разве что одна деталь: есть подозрение, что Люциус Малфой если не работает на Дамблдора, то состоит в союзе с ним. Доказательств никаких нет, но…

— Прекратите! — резко прервал его лорд Эйвери. — Вы же знаете, что я не принимаю ничего на веру!

— Да, мой лорд. Простите, — поклонился помощник.

Взмахом руки отпустив его, старый лорд поднялся из кресла, принявшись бродить по кабинету. Решив что-то про себя, он подошёл к камину и, взяв из обсидиановой чаши мерку серебристого порошка, бросил в огонь, произнеся: «Дом феникса». Пламя в камине взметнулось, стало изумрудным на пару секунд, после чего приобрело молочно-белый оттенок. Лорд Эйвери произнёс ещё пару слов – пароль, отчего пламя, став на миг насыщенно-фиолетовым, вновь позеленело и в нём появилось лицо Дамблдора.

— Альбус! — не тратя зря времени на приветствия, начал Эйвери. — Позволь напомнить тебе, что по условиям нашего многолетнего союза я не обязан прикрывать проколы твоих подчинённых.

Дамблдор только молча поправил очки, невозмутимо ожидая продолжения, но Эйвери уже успокоился и ровным тоном сказал:

— Люциус Малфой. Мне уже в четвёртый раз докладывают, что он работает на тебя. Доказательств, конечно, нет, но подозрение – уже половина истины.

— Люциус очень умён и достаточно скрытен. Что же до подозрений – то я специально пустил такой слух в некоторых кругах. В преддверии выборов Министра Магии это сыграет свою роль.

— Но только ли в пределах выборов? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Эйвери, на что директор только улыбнулся. — Хорошо, твоё право. Всё-таки советую тебе помнить, что я по твоей просьбе сформулировал Непреложный Обет для Клятвенного ордена именно так, чтобы это позволило Малфою сообщать тебе обо всём. Надеюсь, он не будет раскрыт раньше времени. Потому что я знаю Лестрейнджа – тот не колеблясь убьёт любого, нарушившего клятву – такие уж у Рихарда принципы…

На этих словах лорд Эйвери развёл руками, будто говоря: «Ничего не поделаешь», и собеседники одновременно улыбнулись, словно вспомнили что-то приятное. Альбус, подняв на прощание руку, отключил связь, а Эйвери задумался о том, что необходимо найти способ влияния на командира нового подразделения «Зеркало» – он может быть полезен, и отправился на встречу с посланцем Розье.

* * *

><p>Очнулся он от того, что кто-то дёргал за рукав куртки. Страшно болел затылок, да ещё совсем рядом громко, размеренно били барабаны. Такой же звук Гаррет слышал, когда они с папой года три назад видели представление пляшущих носорогов, проведя весь день в «Кенийском цирке», приехавшем в Шеффилд на гастроли…<p>

Попытавшись пошевелить рукой, Гаррет услышал громкий писк, почему-то вызвавший чувство отвращения и этот звук странным образом привёл его в чувство. Бой барабанов оказались пульсирующим ритмом биения его собственного сердца. Открыв глаза, сперва он видел ничего, кроме темноты, но уже через несколько секунд различил на низком потолке и верхушках стен вокруг множество коротких светящихся полос. В этот момент мерзкий писк повторился и, посмотрев в сторону источника звука, Гаррет поднёс руку к глазам, чувствуя на ней какую-то тяжесть. И в тусклом свете рассмотрел, что за рукав уцепилась зубами большая крыса. С нахлынувшим чувством страха и отвращения он резко дёрнул рукой, пытаясь сбросить тварь, но та отпустила рукав только после удара о камень и, ещё раз пискнув, бросилась в темноту. После нескольких попыток Гаррету удалось подняться на ноги. К головной боли теперь прибавилось странное тянущее ощущение в правой ноге, словно к ней приковали тяжелый груз.

Наклонившись, чтобы посмотреть на ногу, он потерял равновесие и чуть не упал. С трудом выпрямившись, решил добрести до стены, чтобы опереться на неё. Сделав несколько шагов, Гаррет почувствовал, что нога подгибается и почти не двигается, да ещё каждый шаг отдавался сильной болью в колене. Заставив себя пройти оставшиеся три-четыре фута, он, наконец, прижался спиной к влажному камню и, передохнув минуту, осмотрел колено, голень и ступню. Дела были плохи – хоть колено на вид в полном порядке, ниже кожа была содрана и висела лоскутами, а ступня и вовсе оказалась вывернута под неестественным углом. Мелькнула мысль, как с такими повреждениями он вообще может ходить, но Гаррет поспешно отбросил её, решив оставить это до того, как выберется отсюда. Прислушавшись, он уловил только неясный повторяющийся шум где-то в темноте справа и решил идти на звук – всё равно идеи получше не было.

Спотыкаясь и дважды упав, Гаррет шёл, держась стены, пока не наткнулся на угол, где повернул направо и двинулся вперёд. Привыкшие к слабому свету глаза различали шершавый камень пола и валявшиеся под ногами камни, а, остановившись передохнуть, Гаррет присмотрелся к полоскам света на стенах, и вдруг понял – это светлячки. То есть не светлячки, конечно, они больше походили на гусениц, но зато давали мягкий зеленоватый свет, хоть немного рассеивающий темноту.

Пройдя ещё ярдов двадцать, Гаррет понял, что коридор изгибается, сворачивая налево, а ещё через десять-пятнадцать ярдов – увидел перед собой арку, за которой было совсем темно. Удивившись, почему раньше не подумал об этом, Гаррет потянулся за палочкой во внутренний карман лёгкой куртки, но вытащил только верхнюю половину с неровно обломанным основанием, из которого торчала пара щепочек – всё, что осталось от рукояти. «_Наверное, сломалась, когда я упал,_ _— _ с нарастающей злостью решил он, — _что ж, тогда по-другому. Надеюсь, в Министерстве это не засекут…_»

Сосредоточившись, он сделал сложный жест рукой, будто выводя в воздухе округлый узор, а затем три раза перечеркнул его медленными движениями справа налево. Почти сразу же из воздуха в том месте выплыл солнечно-жёлтого цвета лохматый шарик света, повиснув над ладонью раскрытой руки. Повинуясь мысленной команде, светящийся шарик быстро поплыл вперёд, пока не преодолел арку. И пропал, перестав даже ощущаться. Решив, что выбор всё равно невелик, Гаррет шагнул вслед за ним. Переступив каменный порог под аркой, он увидел впереди широкий, с высокими стенами тоннель, по полу которого в углублении бежал какой-то странный тёмный ручей. Светлячков здесь уже не было, и Гаррет захотел подойти ближе, чтобы разглядеть, что же это за ручей, над которым завис, было, золотистый шарик, при появлении хозяина метнувшийся назад и замерший над левым плечом. Но, сделав только шаг, он застыл без движения, коря себя за невнимательность. Потому что меньше, чем в четырёх футах перед ним по полу тоннеля двигался нескончаемый поток бегущих крыс, шорох лапок и писк которых теперь заполнили тишину вокруг. Мгновенно вспомнив, что дикие крысы вполне могут загрызть человека, Гаррет, стараясь не шуметь, начал медленно двигать больную ногу, делая назад осторожный шаг, другой… и замер, поскользнувшись на взявшейся неоткуда груде мелких камней, от неловкого движения с громким стуком раскатившихся в стороны. Он помнил, точно помнил, что раньше камней тут не было! Забыв о боли в ноге, уже видя, как от массы крысиных тел отделился и двинулся в его сторону черный ручеёк, Гаррет вскочил, развернулся и кинулся обратно в арку… чтобы через секунду удариться головой о сплошную стену там, где только что был проход. Упав на спину, уже чувствуя за спиной вонь крысиных тел, он успел только различить на стене очертания вырезанной в камне огромной змеи и крикнул «Нет!», сам не зная, кому и зачем, понимая уже, что спасения нет будет. И в этот миг перед глазами ослепительно полыхнуло красным, стремительно мелькнуло нечто длинное и ярко светящееся, а потом Гаррет услышал за спиной громкий писк сотен крыс, как-то разом исчезнувший. Тишина. Обернувшись, Гаррет успел увидеть мелькнувший у поворота в тоннель всполох алого цвета, напомнивший своими очертаниями что-то знакомое. Все крысы, похоже, исчезли. Причём как в нише, где он сейчас стоял, так и в туннеле – теперь совершенно пустом и тихом.

Помотав головой и ущипнув себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что ему это не мерещится, Гаррет вышел из ниши и со вздохом поплёлся налево, уже совершенно измотанный и ничему не удивляющийся, даже не обернувшись на стену за спиной. Так и не увидев, что вырезанное в камне изображение змеи исчезло, будто его там никогда не было.

Он не помнил, сколько шёл по тоннелю, подволакивая начинавшую всё сильнее болеть ногу, пока за очередным поворотом не наткнулся на груду камней, заваливших дальнейший путь. «_Вот и всё_», _— _ мелькнула усталая мысль, и Гаррет практически рухнул на каменный пол. Сил на то, чтобы встать, а затем вернуться к перекрёстку у ниши с аркой, да ещё пойти в другую сторону – уже не было, не говоря уже о том, что страшно хотелось пить…

Может, от этих мыслей, а, может, от жажды, но его с новой силой охватила злость. Дотянувшись до валяющихся недалеко от него камней, он подобрал самый крупный и швырнул, что есть силы, в перегородивший тоннель завал. И – не поверил своим глазам, когда камень, падая с вершины завала вниз, подпрыгивая на уступах, вдруг с глухим всплеском исчез примерно на высоте человеческого роста, словно канул в воду. Решив, что у него уже начались галлюцинации от этого странного места, подобрал другой камень и бросил его вслед за первым. С тем же результатом. Почти убедив себя, что крыша точно поехала, Гаррет всё же решил проверить завал – лучше такая надежда, чем сидеть и ждать голодной смерти. При первом же шаге он понял, что наступить на больную ногу уже не может. Шипя от боли, допрыгал до завала на здоровой ноге и начал ощупывать камни, пока в ярде от стены тоннеля рука не провалилась в «камень», почему-то сразу же оледенев. Вытащив её обратно, он увидел, что рукав куртки и рубашка промокли до нитки, а с пальцев капает вода. Ощущая, как от невероятности всего происходящего начинает кружиться голова, Гаррет начал рассуждать вслух, чтобы прийти в себя:

— Допустим, у меня не галлюцинации, и завал – действительно иллюзия. Почему вода не вытекает – сюда? Не знаю… но там может быть выход, только вот ведёт он явно не на сушу. А, может, посмотреть, куда?

Не давая себе времени передумать, вцепившись покрепче пальцами в настоящие камни, Гаррет резко наклонился вперёд, зажмурившись и ожидая удара. Вместо этого он почувствовал леденящий холод и, открыв глаза, увидел колеблющиеся растения, похожие на водоросли, которые поднимались из темноты внизу куда-то наверх. Рывком подняв голову, увидел вверху колеблющееся пятно света – наверное, от пробегавших по поверхности волн. Поверхность! От радости Гаррет вскрикнул, едва не захлебнувшись. Выдернув голову назад, он, откашливаясь и дрожа от ледяной воды, стекавшей за шиворот, сказал сам себе, вспоминая прочитанные книги о приключениях разных героев:

— Какой бы он ни был, это выход... проплыть нужно совсем немного. Надеюсь, там будет за что ухватиться, чтобы выбраться из воды – она ледяная, и долго я не продержусь.

С этими словами, окончательно решившись, он не без труда разулся, понимая, что ботинки будут тянуть его вниз, застегнул куртку и проверил карманы – нет ли в них чего-то слишком тяжелого. Ощупав камни и убедившись, что нижний край лаза находится примерно на уровне коленей, Гаррет несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, как учил на уроках дайвинга тренер, задержал дыхание и – как мог быстро – пролез в скрытое иллюзией отверстие.

Ледяная вода мгновенно обожгла руки и лицо. Ступни, защищённые лишь тонкими носками, сразу же онемели, но при первом движении к ним вернулась чувствительность. Казалось, тысячи иголочек одновременно впились в кожу, раздирая её, сбивая с толку. С трудом сориентировавшись, Гаррет поплыл наверх, от усталости едва двигая руками. Светлое пятно над головой приближалось, становясь всё ярче, пока он не почувствовал на лице тёплый ветер. Резко выдохнул с облегчением, за что тут же поплатился, погрузившись и нахлебавшись воды, да заодно проглотив несколько льдинок. Осматриваясь, он видел только низкий – можно достать рукой – потолок и тёмную воду, кажущуюся бескрайней – уже в трёх-четырех ярдах всё терялось в стелющемся над поверхностью тумане. Силы быстро уходили, всего несколько минут – и, погрузившись, он уже не сможет ещё раз всплыть. Схватившись рукой за скользкий выступ на потолке, Гаррет посильнее высунулся из воды и за те секунды, что у него были, успел рассмотреть, что серая пелена впереди слабо отсвечивает красным и жёлтым. «_Факел,_ — догадался Гаррет, — _там горит факел! А где свет, там и люди_».

Подбадривая себя так, он поплыл туда, где видел свечение. В голове шумело, ноги почти не двигались, и Гаррету казалось, что уже много лет он плывёт куда-то в тумане над тёмной бездной воды, и нужно только расслабиться – как придёт покой…

Что-то больно ударило его в грудь, вырвав из состояния полубреда. Дёрнувшись и резко открывая глаза, Гаррет едва не закричал от радости: он ударился о выступающую из воды каменную площадку, уступами поднимающуюся вверх, куда-то в темноту. А прямо над ним, цепляющимся за камень, удивительно ярко и ровно горел, несмотря на сильный поток тёплого воздуха, который по-прежнему чувствовал Гаррет – огромный факел, укреплённый на высоком треножнике недалеко от края площадки.

Хватаясь за влажные, скользкие камни, выглаженные водой и временем, Гаррет безуспешно пытался найти хоть одну трещину, чтобы зацепиться и выбраться на сушу, но всяких раз соскальзывал обратно. Стремительно уходили остатки сил. Наконец, не в силах даже держаться на поверхности, скользя уже непослушными пальцами по камню, Гаррет пошёл ко дну, как вдруг кто-то схватил его за воротник и одним рывком вытащил на площадку. Одновременно с этим, словно по команде, факел погас.

Едва не захлебнувшись, кашляя и отплёвываясь от попавшей в горло воды, Гаррет повалился на спину. Очевидно, это не устроило его спасителя, потому что тот вновь перевернул Гаррета набок, как-то мягко нажав на шею – и несостоявшийся утопленник вновь зашёлся в раздирающем грудь кашле, выталкивая из лёгких остатки воды. Ноги и руки свело судорогой, напряжённые мышцы болели так, что хотелось завыть в голос. Над головой послышался слегка хрипловатый, но очень мелодичный смех. Гаррет снова почувствовал мягкое прикосновение – на этот раз почему-то ко лбу, и судорога неожиданно прекратилась.

Кое-как собравшись с силами, он открыл глаза, но не успел даже как следует разглядеть своего спасителя. Вблизи что-то очень знакомо вспыхнуло и зашипело, его обдало волной холода, тело словно потеряло вес, и секунду спустя Гаррет ощутил под головой мягкость собственной подушки. Заставив себя открыть глаза, он равнодушно – на удивление уже не оставалось сил – разглядывал стены своей комнаты и всё ещё тёмное небо за окном, но, стоило попробовать встать, как на тело навалилась чудовищная тяжесть, выжимавшая воздух из лёгких. Он терпел, сколько мог, но тяжесть всё нарастала, казалось, Гаррет слышал, как хрустят кости и, не выдержав этого, попытался закричать, но из лёгких вырвался только сиплый выдох. Ещё секунда мучительной боли – и тяжесть резко исчезла. Не думая ни о чём, мечтая лишь о глотке воздуха, Гаррет резко вдохнул, голова вновь закружилась – теперь уже от притока кислорода, и он второй раз за сутки потерял сознание, не успев даже додумать мысль: «_Что происходит?.._»

* * *

><p>Весь этот день и два следующих Гаррет прожил как в тумане, пытаясь понять, что произошло той ночью в пещерах, да и был ли он там вообще – или это просто странный, очень красочный и реалистичный сон?<p>

Многое говорило в пользу второго предположения. Например, очнувшись поздним утром от того, что Джеффри столкнул его с кровати, чтобы поскорее разбудить, Гаррет, в ужасе уставившийся на свою ногу, не увидел никаких повреждений – ни вывиха, ни перелома, ни содранной кожи. Даже лёгкие не болели, хотя должны были, если он недавно тонул, захлёбываясь в ледяной воде. Не было даже насморка! Но самое главное – сломанная в том подземелье волшебная палочка была совершенно цела.

Однако, что-то заставляло Гаррета усомниться в столь очевидных вещах, склоняясь к предположению первому. Может быть – то, что Твирк, один из их домовых эльфов, принёс и повесил в стенной шкаф его куртку, причитая, что «молодой хозяин опять бродит по ночам, куртка вся мокрая прямо насквозь, ох, не кончится это добром…».

Или то, что в случайно услышанном разговоре по каминной сети папа, смеясь, рассказывал Сириусу, как на работе на него налетела «какая-то сумасшедшая прорицательница», кричащая о «чудовище, спасшем его сына». Они хохотали, а Гаррета прошиб холодный пот – он ведь так и не знал, кому обязан своим спасением… если то был не сон. Но, не понимая, как и почему, Гаррет верил – это было. Каких не подбирай оправданий – было, и точка.

Именно поэтому вот уже третий день он бродил по дому, как неприкаянный, натыкаясь на углы и спотыкаясь о ступеньки, удивляя своей рассеянностью родителей, раздражая младшего брата тем, что совсем не реагировал на шутки.

Он забыл даже о дневнике, куда наверняка писали Фред и Джордж – вчера, вроде бы, было первое сентября и они, наконец, избавились от домашнего ареста, уехали в «Хогвартс»…

Именно поэтому он, не задумываясь ни на секунду, подписал и отдал маме своё согласие на заключение «Договора поручительства…», почти не слушая даже слов о том, что теперь ничто не мешает отправиться в Министерство и уладить последние формальности – папа и Джеффри согласились ещё вчера.

Ничто из повседневных вещей и событий его не занимало, Гаррет удивлялся сам себе – но никак не мог оставить мысли, что в той пещере видел кого-то или что-то очень знакомое, причём знакомое давным-давно…

Он перестал обращать внимание на то, что ест и сколько спит, полностью поглощенный попытками вспомнить – что, что там было? Временами ему казалось, что он близок к разгадке, но воспоминания будто затуманивались, и всё, что Гаррет мог вспомнить перед тем, как увидел свою комнату – это два густо-фиолетовых огонька в темноте. Они что-то напоминали ему, но – никак не вспомнить, что.

Кто знает, сколько продлилось бы такое состояние старшего сына Поттеров, не случись на третий день «после пещер», как это называл Гаррет, событие, которое наконец вывело его из раздумий. А заодно – из равновесия.

В пятницу, приняв посильное участие в семейном обеде, то есть – изображая за столом скульптуру «Отрок с десертным ножом и вилкою», он, проводив затуманенным воспоминаниями взглядом всех остальных, направлявшихся почему-то в холл у входных дверей, встал и пошёл на крышу – там лучше вспоминалось. А спустя три часа, основательно продрогший и удручённый отсутствием результата, направился в свою комнату.

Спустившись на пустой и гулкий чердак, осторожно пройдя по старой, скрипящей винтовой лесенке, ведущей с чердака на верхний этаж, Гаррет привычно, не глядя по сторонам, преодолел коридор и зашёл в пустующую комнату в дальнем его конце, располагавшуюся точно над его собственной. Здесь был секрет, о котором он не рассказывал даже брату…

…_как-то, будучи совсем ещё совсем маленькими, они рассказывали друг другу страшилки про верхний – пустой – этаж дома и «жуткий чердак с привидениями». Когда Джеффри исполнилось пять, он решил, что стал уже «достаточно взрослым для этих сказок» и на спор пошёл наверх – доказывать, что никаких привидений там нет, но уже на середине лестницы струсил и убежал в гостиную, к камину, где забрался в любимое кресло отца и сидел там до его возвращения с работы. А Гаррет, решив показать, что он храбрее, прошёл весь верхний этаж, облазил чердак и, не встретив ни одного призрака, придумал ещё заглянуть в старую комнату в самом тёмном конце коридора – о ней придумывались самые страшные истории!_

_Отворив незапертую тогда дверь, он увидел тёмные портьеры, наглухо закрывавшие единственное окно, старые шкафы для одежды и совершенно пустой, очень пыльный пол без всяких признаков кровати – а ведь это была спальня, Гаррет точно знал. На цыпочках, затаив дыхание, он пошёл вдоль стенки, чтобы не так заметны были отпечатки ботинок – прочитанная позавчера книга об индейцах-следопытах принесла свои плоды. Представляя себя умелым охотником, или, скорее, искателем древних кладов, Гаррет медленно продвигался к самому тёмному углу. За пыльным стеклом стоящего там серванта что-то неярко блестело, привлекая внимание._

_Подойдя вплотную, Гаррет протёр стекло от пыли и, видя, что изнутри оно замазано мелом, попытался открыть узкую дверцу. Заперта. Гаррет дёрнул сильнее, затем ещё и ещё. Видимо, замок был совсем простым или очень старым – но с глухим щелчком он открылся. Торопливо отворив дверцу, Гаррет сразу же упёрся взглядом в блестящий бок металлических песочных часов. Только вместо стекла у них был какой-то тёмно-охряного цвета камень. Попытавшись вытащить часы, Гаррет понял, что они намертво соединены с подставкой, а та – как-то прикреплена к полке. Придумывая разные истории об этих часах – одна таинственнее другой – Гаррет пытался понять, кто и зачем оставил здесь, в заброшенной пустой комнате, такую странную и дорогую даже на вид вещь. При этом он бездумно переворачивал часы, слыша внутри какой-то тихий скрежет и стук. Перестав крутить их, чтобы послушать, Гаррет заметил, что звуки прекратились и, выждав пару секунд, решил всё-таки оторвать часы от подставки, уцепившись за высокое круглое основание, покрытое удобными для руки засечками. В какой-то момент рука соскользнула, основание провернулось, и Гаррет почувствовал, как пол под ним движется. Не успел он даже испугаться, как часть серванта вместе с участком пола развернулась и замерла, а Гаррет оказался в полной темноте. Боясь даже пошевелиться, он всё-таки нашёл в себе смелость обернуться и сделать – наугад – шаг вперёд, чтобы сразу же вздрогнуть от тихого шипения и света – прямо над его головой сам собой вспыхнул и разгорелся массивный светильник, подвешенный к потолку. В его оранжево-жёлтом свете Гаррет разглядел два узких и высоких коридора, уходящих вправо и влево, а впереди – что-то похожее на лестницу. Шагнув к ней, Гаррет вновь вздрогнул – над площадкой у основания лестницы вспыхнул ещё один светильник, осветив ещё два коридора, похожие не предыдущие. Проплутав тогда по пыльным и совершенно одинаковым ходам больше трёх часов, Гаррет наткнулся в тупике одного из них на торчащий из стены металлический стержень, сделанный в виде собачьего хвоста. Дёрнув за него, Гаррет неожиданно сам для себя оказался в шкафу, в собственной комнате, среди развешанных или брошенных как попало вещей. Ему тогда ещё здорово досталось от папы, поднявшего на ноги всех, когда старшего сына никто не мог найти, а домовые эльфы в один голос твердили, что «молодой господин никуда не уходил из дома, сэр»._

С тех прошло достаточно времени, которого хватило как на то, чтобы изучить странные коридоры и помещения, так и на то, чтобы понять – находиться в доме они никак не могут. По крайней мере – не все. Внешние стены, конечно, толстые, но не настолько, чтобы вместить, например, обнаруженный где-то на уровне первого этажа просторный и почти пустой зал с мраморной чашей, в которую по каменной трубе откуда-то сверху стекала, журча, ледяная вода. При этом было совсем непонятно, откуда бралась вода, и как этот зал мог иметь скрытый выход на площадку перед узким, похожим на бойницу, смотровым окном в восточной башенке дома.

Несколько раз Гаррет порывался рассказать всё родителям, но что-то останавливало его. И даже не страх быть наказанным за «опасные вылазки», а что-то внутри, какое-то убеждение, что лучше об этих коридорах не знать никому.

Вот и сейчас, привычно пройдя тайными ходами в свою комнату, Гаррет, как ни в чём не бывало, выбравшись через шкаф – повалился на кровать, закрыв глаза, в пятидесятый, наверное, раз пытаясь вспомнить, что же знакомое видел в тех пещерах. И сразу же отвлёкся, услышав едва различимый тихий плач. Оторвав голову от подушки, с минуту внимательно прислушивался, думая, не послышалось ли. «_Вот только галлюцинаций мне не хватало!»_ — мрачно подумал он. Хотя нет, не послышалось. Совсем рядом, скорее всего – в коридоре или в соседней комнате кто-то плакал. Выйдя в коридор и никого не обнаружив, Гаррет, стараясь не создавать шума, подкрался к соседней двери. Да, да, точно – плач доносился оттуда, из «гостевых апартаментов для друга старшего отпрыска хозяина», как было помечено в старом плане особняка. Сириус, увидев этот план, целую неделю потешался, называя Гаррета не иначе, как «старший отпрыск».

Чуть приоткрыв дверь, Гаррет понял – плакала девочка. Пытаясь понять, кто бы это мог быть, он прислушался. Нет, голос, что-то шепчущий между всхлипами, ему не знаком. Тем временем плач стал ещё сильнее, но по-прежнему никого не было видно. Подавляя мысли о привидении, Гаррет, решившись, распахнул дверь полностью, одновременно делая шаг вперёд. Водопад холодной воды, обрушившийся на него сверху, был, мягко говоря, неожиданным, но ещё более неожиданным было представшее его глазам зрелище: былого порядка, царившего в комнате, пока она пустовала, как не бывало. Стены сплошь обвешаны вырезками из газет (маггловских, похоже), плакатами (нарисованными от руки) и фотографиями, пол завален подушками всех цветов радуги, окно занавешено целой простынёй, на которой написано светящейся краской: «**Свободу эльфам-рабам от угнетателей!**», и, чуть пониже: «**Феанора на вас нет!**» («Х_ороший почерк,_ — машинально отметил вконец оторопевший Гаррет, — _и про Феанора я где-то читал…_»). А посреди всего этого безобразия, на кровати, забравшись с ногами на укреплённый поверх горы подушек и неизвестно как ни падавший стул без спинки**ºººººººº**, сидела девочка в коричнево-белой юбке-шотландке, напомнившей Гаррету килт, и тёмно-синей футболке. Плакать она, конечно, вовсе и не думала. Улыбнувшись и показывая рукой на что-то чуть выше головы Гаррета, незнакомка пару раз притворно, но очень похоже всхлипнула, тут же рассмеявшись так, что стул опасно закачался на своём шатком основании. «_Чтоб ты оттуда свалилась!_» — пожелал про себя мокрый с головы до ног Гаррет, и, посмотрев вверх, уже не удивился, увидев пустое ведро, прикреплённое краем дна к двери и привязанное за ручку к гвоздю, торчащему из дверного косяка. Самое обидное, что этот гвоздь вбивал он, а испытывал «систему» на Джеффри… что может быть хуже, чем попасться в свою собственную ловушку, да ещё и такую примитивную? Девочка, тем временем, спрыгнула со стула, как-то умудрившись его даже не опрокинуть, подбежала к Гаррету и выпалила:

— Так и знала, что зайдёшь! Твоя мама сказала, что всё равно придёшь ужинать, но я решила познакомиться пораньше. Интересный выбрала способ, да? — и она вновь громко рассмеялась. «_Я тебе ещё покажу "интересный"_», — подумал Гаррет, про себя уже строя планы страшной мести, а вслух произнёс как можно небрежнее:

— Детские шалости… тебе даже до меня далеко, что уж говорить… — он оборвал сам себя: говорить о близнецах пока рано. Их задумки – его тайное оружие. Похоже, скоро оно ему понадобится…

— Детские?! — возмутилась девочка, а потом добавила, хитро прищурившись:

— Что ж тогда так легко попался? После того, что рассказывал о тебе Джеффри, я даже разочарована…

— Потому что для меня это – далёкое прошлое, не то, что для тебя!

Уставившись друга на друга – карие, с жёлтыми вкраплениями глаза в тёмно-зелёные – кто кого переглядит, они думали об одном и том же: наконец-то нашёлся противник достойный, и победить нужно, нужно во что бы то ни стало. Наконец, девочка моргнула первой и, поворошив рукой волосы, ещё больше от этого ставшие похожими на воронье гнездо, высказала общую мысль:

— Так значит – война?

— Война, — ухмыляясь, подтвердил Гаррет и пожал протянутую руку, — как тебя хоть зовут?

— Гермиона. Гермиона Грейнджер!

* * *

><p>Дождь за окном, похоже, зарядил всёрьёз и надолго. Хотя какая разница – на улицу всё равно не тянет. Хочется забраться под одеяло и лежать, лежать, лежать… пока не уснёшь. Грустная улыбка. Уснёшь тут, как же…<p>

«_Нет, с этим точно надо что-то делать, я больше не могу!_»

Восемь шагов к окну, шесть к стене, семь с половиной – комната ассиметрична, первое время это сводило с ума – от окна, шесть к стене, и снова.

«_Да что тут сделаешь! Всё равно она меня не послушает, не поймёт, а если поймёт – что, будет бояться, как я? Нет уж…_»

Аквариум, кровать, зеркало. Шкафчик, плакат, модель метлы. Колдография, коробка с шахматами, томик «Сказок барда Бидля».

«_Но и не сказать – нельзя. А что будет, когда она поймёт – до конца?.. Нет, даже – что будет, когда она поймёт, а объяснить будет некому?_»

Слабый шорох исписанных листов бумаги, легкий ветерок из полуоткрытого окна, лежащий на полу карандаш, капли на стекле…

«_И как, как я ей это буду объяснять? Что говорить? "Прости, сестрёнка, ты не такая, как другие?" Или: "Прости, сестрёнка, теперь и ты должна скрываться ото всех глубоко внутри себя, контролировать каждый шаг, притвориться полу-сквибом, как и я…" — так?_»

Злость, злость, злость… страх. И снова злость. Полегче, так и дом разрушить недолго.

«_А и хрен с ним, расскажу! Только не дам, не позволю ей бояться. Пусть думает, что это "круто" – так она говорит. Пусть верит, что, когда тебе грустно, потому что старшие братья уехали в "Хогвартс", а тебе ещё рано, и ты плачешь, и идёт дождь – это круто_».

Ритм пульса, ритм дыхания, ритм шагов, ритм-ритм-ритм-ритм… покой. Тишина…

«_Да. Другого выхода всё равно нет. Я не могу позволить ей бояться. Буду учить, буду сдерживать – я же это могу, я умею. А она пусть верит, что это круто, пусть знает, что, когда тебе грустно, а от этого начинает идти дождь – это красиво… Пусть знает, что даже когда ты злишься – а от этого ураган почти срывает крышу с нашего старенького дома и папа подновляет защитные чары, и промахивается, и ему помогает мама – это здорово. Пусть знает_».

Скрип открываемой двери, шаги вниз по лестнице, взгляд вниз, скрипучие ступеньки… дверь.

«_Вот сейчас открою, и скажу: "Не плачь, ты тоже поедешь в "Хогвартс". Просто потерпи немного. Или плачь, и пусть идёт дождь – это так красиво__"__. И всё расскажу. Я ведь люблю тебя, сестрёнка. Сильнее, чем маму, чем папу и намного сильнее, чем раздолбаев-братцев. Я люблю тебя, потому что мы похожи, и не только поэтому. И я буду тебе помогать, и сдерживать, а сам – потерплю. Это ведь даже почти не больно, когда сдерживаешь, я ведь уже так делал, ты просто не знаешь…_»

Дверь открывается бесшумно – правильно, она и не должна скрипеть. Любимая дочь, любимая младшая сестра… сестрёнка.

Дверь открывается, и, глядя в её удивлённые заплаканные глаза, Рон понимает – да, сейчас самое время.

— Джинни, я должен кое-что рассказать тебе…

* * *

><p><strong>º <strong>Портключ — портключ представляет собой зачарованный предмет, часто кусок якобы бесполезного мусора, который при прикосновении к нему переносит человека в заранее установленное при создании портключа место. Предмет может быть преобразован в портключ заклинаем «Portus», но лицо, создающее портключ, должно быть уполномочено на такое действие. (прим.авт.).

**ºº **Фоморы — мифические существа, представляющие в ирландской мифологии демонические, тёмные силы хаоса, с которыми постоянно приходилось сражаться мифическим жителям Ирландии. У фоморов было по одному глазу, одной руке и одной ноге, так как в обычное время (кроме Саммайна, когда открывались врата между мирами) одна половина их тела находилась в нашем мире, другая в потустороннем, из которого они черпали свою силу. (прим.авт.).

Сид — в ирландской мифологии – потусторонний мир, населённый туатами, которых в народе, за место своего обитания, также именовали сидами (sidhe). Это также название холмов, поскольку считалось, что именно в них находится мир сидов. (прим.авт.).

Туаты — Туата Де Дананн (др.-ирл. Tuatha Dé Danann) – Племена богини Дану – четвёртое из мифических племён, правивших Ирландией. Также именуются сидами, и сравниваются с фейри (феями) или эльфами. (прим.авт.).

**ººº **Sensus (лат.) — «сознание».

Percipio (лат.) — «восприятие».

Dominium (лат.) — «обладание».

(прим.авт.).

**ºººº **Падмасана — одна из асан, поза «лотоса» со скрещенными ногами, когда ступни лежат подошвами вверх на противоположных бедрах. (прим.авт.).

**ººººº **Лоббисты, или лобби — группы людей, представляющих и отстаивающих в различных организациях определенные интересы. (прим.авт.).

Лоббизм, или лоббирование — институт политической системы, представляющий собой процесс по продвижению интересов частных лиц, корпоративных структур (а также представляющих их профессиональных лоббистских фирм и общественных организаций) в органах государственной власти, с целью добиться принятия выгодного для них политического решения. (прим.авт.).

**ºººººº **«Напыщенная глотка» («Spout-Hole») — прозвище, данное Министру Магии по имени Faris Spavin. Занимал этот пост с 1895 по 1903 годы. (прим.авт.).

**ººººººº **Министр Лич — Министр Магии Нобби Лич (Nobby Leach), занимал этот пост с 1962 по 1968 годы. (прим.авт.).

**ºººººººº **Я понимаю, что «стул без спинки» – это табурет, но вот никак не могу представить, чтобы англичанин употреблял слово «табурет». Поэтому у меня он просто «стул без спинки». Если вам любопытно, то могу добавить, что стул со спинкой – англичане называют «chair», без спинки (он же «табурет») – «stool (seat)». (прим.авт.).


End file.
